Almost Perfect
by Happiness is A Virtue
Summary: Voldemort never killed James just made him forget who he was, seven years later he remembers and rushes to see Dumbledore and learns that Harry is alive, but Sirius kidnapped him... didn't he Complete as of 11 23 06!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will own it, (Trust me that's a good thing)

I'm putting this up but I probably won't finish it in a hurry and right now I only have this chapter finished.

Summary: Voldemort never killed James and instead put him under a spell that made him lose his memories until he heard his, Voldemort's, name. Seven years later James hears people talking in an alleyway and the name Voldemort. He rushes to see Dumbledore and finds that his son is alive, but Sirius has escaped from Azkaban and kidnapped Harry… Didn't he…

Prologue:

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off ……" as soon as he said it he heard Voldemort's merciless cold laughter behind him.

" You think you can save them potter?" sneered Voldemort walking over the remains of the door he had just shattered.

James said nothing but raised his wand getting ready to fight. On the outside he looked only a bit shaken but other wise he looked determined. Inside he was nervous as hell he knew he probably wouldn't live, but he hoped that Harry and Lily would.

A few Death Eaters that James hadn't noticed were mocking him silently and making rude gestures. One of them actually waved as if to say, ' see you later. ' They were amused that James was going to try and fight Voldemort.

" I see," said Voldemort looking at James' raised wand. " Have it your way." He said and lazily drew his own wand suggesting that this wasn't even worth his time.

Voldemort was not going to kill James though, not yet anyway.

As they started dueling James could hear the Death Eaters cackling and shouting insults behind him, he tried to ignore them, but it was damn near impossible to do, but he grit his teeth and tried his best to block the insults and the laughter out.

" What's the matter, Potter are they distracting you?" mocked Voldemort seeing that it was bothering James although he himself was unaffected by his Death Eaters chants and laughter.

James didn't answer and kept his mind on the duel. He felt as if it had been going on forever and he wondered when Voldemort was going to finish him off, he hoped he had at least bought Lily enough time to escape.

Voldemort's cold laughter filled the room and as if he had read James' mind, which he probably had said, " I'm not going to kill you, Potter, not yet anyway. But I cannot guarantee the mudblood's safety." He said with cold amusement in his voice.

James who had been knocked off guard when Voldemort had said that he wasn't going to kill him and even more so by the insult to his wife, lost his temper and yelled at Voldemort, " Don't call her that!"

The Death Eaters behind him laughed at him for his outburst and for trying to defend his wife.

James turned his head for a split second at the sound of the Death Eaters laughter and never heard the spell that Voldemort muttered or did he see the shining white light that was hurled towards him out of Voldemort's wand.

As soon as the blazing white light hit James his eyes slid out of focus and then he suddenly collapsed as if someone had pulled something out from under his feet.

The Death Eaters were very pleased and some of them clapped and others shouted praises and waited to find out what they were to do next.

Voldemort merely nodded his head at the clapping and the praises from his followers and then he began giving out orders. " Malfoy and Macnair take the blood traitor and dispose of him in some muggle town far away from here, and don't kill him." He said with a glance in their direction. " Bella you and your husband go and alert the others that in another hours time the Potters will no longer be a threat. Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew go outside and make sure that if anyone shows up that they are properly disposed of."

All of the Death Eaters had remained still while Voldemort was giving out orders but now that he had finished they all sprang into action and Said simultaneously, " Yes, My Lord."

Lucius and Macnair went over to James' collapsed body hoisted him up between them and apparated away.

They appeared in an almost deserted city it looked very run down and not somewhere where anyone would want to live. There were hardly any lights, most of the houses were rundown and a few had actually collapsed from disuse. There was a barley standing gas station down the street from where they appeared. Lucius Malfoy looked around and sneered not able to comprehend how anyone even muggles could live in a place like this.

Most of the streets were dark because the lights that were supposed to be lighting them were either broken, burnt out, and a one had even fallen over onto an abandoned house.

Macnair and Lucius dropped James in the middle of a trash pile in an alleyway. They glanced at each other and left him rather reluctantly, alive and with only a few scrapes and scratches. They each took one last look around and disapparated back to Lucius Manor.

More than an hour later when everyone was waiting patiently at Malfoy Manor for Lord Voldemort to return they received news from a very disgruntled Crabbe and Goyle that Lily Potter was dead and so was Voldemort and somehow little one year old Harry Potter had survived it all.

There was an immediate uproar of angry, shocked and disbelieving voices. Some people started panicking and others were demanding to know what happened.

Unfortunately neither Crabbe nor Goyle knew what had happened because they had both fallen asleep.

Bellatrix demanded to know what had happened to Peter Pettigrew, but neither one of them knew the answer to that either. Needless to say they were both on the receiving end of Bellatrix's wrath.

Later that night someone was walking by a seemingly deserted alleyway heard moaning coming from behind a few piles of trash.

He decided to search for the source of the moaning and was shocked when he found it. It was a man who looked to be in his early twenties with glasses and really messy hair. The first thing the person who found him thought was that he got drunk and ended up in the alleyway. But when he got closer and really got a good look at the man he saw that he looked as if he had just woken up and was trying to figure out where he was.

The man looked up at him as he approached. " Who are you?" he asked with same dazed look and he sounded like he had just woke up.

" I'm Bane, " said the stranger, " why are down this alleyway and why were you moaning are you hurt buddy?" said Bane with an accent that James had never heard. Bane reached out his hand to help the stranger up.

The stranger hesitated a minute before taking the hand that Bane had offered to him. " I really don' know why I'm here." Said the stranger looking around at his surroundings. " And yeah my head hurt for a bit when I first woke up."

They walked out of the Alleyway and Bane led him to his house, which was almost a mile away from where the alleyway was and all the houses there were really well kept and Bane's was a nice one floor house but it had two bedrooms so there was room for the stranger he had brought home with him.

Bane pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and went to unlock the door, when the stranger behind him started laughing softly though because it was late at night.

" What?" asked Bane opening the door and holding it open for the stranger.

" Your house is orange, mate." Said the stranger smiling.

" Yeah," said Bane realizing why the stranger was laughing. When they got in the house Bane had to ask if whoever this stranger was had a name. " What's your name anyway?" he asked the stranger who was spread out on his back on the floor.

The stranger hesitated again before shrugging his shoulders, " I don't know, I don't even remember anything about my past." He paused trying to force himself to remember something but couldn't.

" Hey," said Bane, " don't strain yourself you'll probably remember in time anyway."

" Yeah," said the so far nameless stranger, " but what am I going to do now, I mean I can't remember who I am, or where I live. I can't just make a house appear out of thin air." Said the stranger working himself into a rant.

Hey now don't worry about it, for now lets just worry about getting you a name, okay?" said Bane attempting to calm the stranger down.

The stranger looked shocked for a second before smiling, " yeah I do need one of those don't I?" he said calming down.

Bane stared at him, " well you sure changed moods fast, so what names do you like?" he asked the stranger who had now sat up.

The stranger looked lost in thought for a few minutes, " Maybe I have something with me that has my name on it." He said and started to look through his pockets.

After about thirty minutes of searching they had found nothing that had the strangers name on it.

" Hey," said Bane looking at something on the floor beside the stranger, " what is the piece of wood doing there?"

" Huh?" said the stranger and looked for the piece of wood, " oh, that it was in my hand when I woke up."

" Did you see if had your name on it?" Bane asked reaching for it.

The stranger looked at him as if he had gone mad, " why on earth would my name be on a piece of wood?" he asked Bane.

" Well I don't know," said Bane having no idea why someone would put there name on a piece of wood but he had heard of crazier things.

Bane had grabbed it though despite the strangers protests that he probably would n't find his name on it, or anyone else's.

However the stranger was wrong as Bane found a name _James Potter_ carved into the rounder end of the wood. " Hey does the name James Potter sound familiar to you?" Bane asked.

The stranger thought for a second and for a second thought he remembered being called James before. " Yeah, a bit. So I have a name now."

It had been seven years since Bane had found James dumped in an alleyway, with no memories of who he was or where he came from. Even though Bane had thought that his memories would came back in time, they hadn't seven years later and James still had no clue about his past.

The only reason they knew that his name was James, was because James had woken up with a piece of wood in his hand and for some reason it had his named carved in it. Bane had on several occasions told James to get rid of it but he wouldn't and Bane didn't understand why.

Now though James had a job and a couple of friends, some of them were a bit crazy in Banes opinion. He liked to have fun and goof off so most likely when James was around you never had a dull moment.

Bane was beginning to wonder if James would ever get his memory back

He hoped so because even though James spent most of the time goofing off and laughing, Bane knew it really bugged him to not know who he was or where he came from. Even so no one seemed to be missing him they had searched the newspapers and through every missing persons file they could find, but no one named James Potter was missing from anywhere.

Right now though Bane was getting rather impatient, because James was late, very late he was supposed to meet him at the Café over an hour ago so they could go pick up Aly, Bane girlfriend, so they could go to this new amusement park a few towns over.

Bane was staring out of the window of the café thinking, 'come on James hurry up.'

' Damn' thought James jogging through the streets, on his way home from work the streets were pretty much in the same condition they were seven years ago when James was ditched in the alleyway, but some of the houses had been fixed up or cleared away.

As James passed the alleyway he was ditched in, he passed it everyday on his way home from work he worked about three minutes from it, and quite a few times he would go and search in it after work to see if he could find something else that might tell him who he is and where he came from he never found anything and always left in a bad mood.

He stopped abruptly as soon as he had passed it, he heard voices of people whispering down the alleyway. He pressed himself against the wall and quietly listened.

" So this is where you and Macnair dropped him at seven years ago." Said a female voice.

' Wait a second,' thought James, ' they're talking about me.' His heart started to beat faster as he listened to them talk.

" Yes, and when I came back he wasn't here and for some reason the Dark Lord wanted him to stay alive." Said a second much deeper voice, he sounded aggravated like he had said this a million times before.

' Dark Lord,' thought James to himself, ' what the hell is going on?'

" You don't know why Voldemort wanted­­­…"

" Narcissa DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME." Snapped the man's voice. They carried on with their conversation, but James didn't hear another word of it.

James had clutched his head when he heard the name ' Voldemort,' and slid down the wall. His head felt like it had exploded. He saw images like movies flash across the insides of his eyelids. It took him a while to realize that it was his memories. Finally as soon as the pain had come it subsided.

James now remembered everything he ran back to his apartment to get his wand, ' I'm glad I didn't listen to Bane and throw this out.' James thought to himself running back out the door, he muttered a locking spell after slamming the door shut behind him.

He was out of breath when he finally reached the café he was supposed to be meeting Bane at, he saw Bane out side of the café getting ready to leave and almost ran into him he was going so fast.

Bane however was not in the mood to wait for James to catch his breath. " do you know how late you are James?" Bane practically yelled, " I've been waiting for you for over an hour and Aly just called wanting to know where were at."

By the time Bane was done screaming at James, James had caught his breath and was ready to explain.

" Well," said James trying not to upset Bane more than he already was, " I was held up at work and then on my way home I walked by the alleyway you found me in and I heard people talking and something they said made me remember everything and I've been rushing around and I decide that I could at come and let you know that I'm not going to be coming today because I have to go talk to an old professor of mine." Said James all in one breath and was again out of breath.

Bane's bad mood and anger towards James for being late vanished and was instead replaced by a happy mood and happiness for his friend, " that awesome, James." He said he really couldn't think of anything else to say right now.

" Are you going to come back?" asked Bane and at James weird look he added, " After you talk to your old professor."

" I don't know, after I find out what happened to my friends and family I might." Said James, " well have fun and tell Aly I said Hi." He said walking off and as he turned to go around a corner he heard Bane yell after him, " alright, have fun explaining where you've been for seven years.

As soon as James turned the corner he made sure no one was looking and apparated into Hogsmeade.

As soon as he got there he took off running again bumping into several people along the way, he was lucky because no one really recognized him. He was running in the direction of Hogwarts he didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him there because it was late June and the students were home for the summer.

As he ran through the gates he knocked over Filch who was painting something and he landed in the paint can that was next to him.

James ran straight up to Dumbledore's office he wasn't he going to try and guess candy he just wanted in so he pointed his wand at the statue and threatened to blast it to bits if it didn't move.

It sprang aside obviously not liking the idea of being blown to bits. James sprinted up the stairs and would have burst through the door straight away but didn't want to give Dumbledore a heart attack.

James looked through the door it was cracked open just a bit. Dumbledore was pacing he looked tired and very miserable, as if too many bad things had happened all at once.

James took a deep breath quietly and then gently pushed the door open.

Dumbledore looked up and ceased his pacing when he heard his door being pushed open, he was expecting Minerva or maybe Severus, but definitely not some one who he thought died seven years ago. But sure enough there was James Potter standing in the entrance to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it if I did I wouldn't have to save up for things I would already have the money.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I kind of rushed through this chapter…. I read through it to see if I could find any mistakes I couldn't see any but if there is any sorry and your welcome to tell me so I can fix it.

Chapter 1:

Dumbledore had, had enough shocks, just in the past two weeks to last him more than a lifetime so when he saw James Potter standing in his office he thought he had gone crazy from all of the stress he had been put under in the past two weeks. He wasn't sure that he had not gone crazy until James had invited himself into the room, sat down in the chair in front of his desk, and looked up and said, " Hey Professor."

Dumbledore made his way over to his desk, where James had just taken a seat. He was speechless a first and then when it finally sunk in that James Potter, a man who was supposed to be dead was sitting in his office, he started interrogating him. After about two hours of interrogation Dumbledore was satisfied that the person sitting in front of him was indeed James Potter.

The last hour of the interrogation was mostly James telling Dumbledore about how and who he spent the last seven years with. While James was talking Dumbledore temporarily forgot all the stress that he was under.

In fact he had even offered James a lemon drop, something he hadn't done since the minister came to visit him a little over two weeks ago, and James having lived among muggles the past seven years had grown to like them and took Dumbledore up on his offer.

They were sitting and talking while drinking tea and eating the occasional lemon drop, while Dumbledore answered all of James' questions about what had been going on in the while he was with the muggles.

Dumbledore would have stayed in his stress free mood had James not starting asking about his friends and family.

" What happened to Lily and Harry?" asked James it was something that he had wanted to ask ever since he had walked into Dumbledore's office, but he couldn't bring himself to because he was afraid of what the answer would be.

At this question Dumbledore sighed and the smile that was on his face wasn't there anymore, he knew that James would ask that question but he had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.

James was watching his former headmasters face and was saddened and disappointed when he saw the smile vanish, he knew that it meant his wife and son were dead so he decided to ask another question, " what about Sirius and Remus?"

Dumbledore looked at James when he asked this and figured out what he thought, " it's not what you think James," he said smiling faintly as he watched James mouth drop open.

" You mean they're alive?" asked James not wanting to believe in case it wasn't true.

" Not both of them James, but Harry is alive," said Dumbledore.

James was disappointed that Lily wasn't alive, but shocked and glad that Harry was and immediately started asking questions about him, " Where is he? How is he? When can I see him?" he said and would have kept going if Dumbledore had not put a hand up to silence him.

James was worried because once again all traces of happiness were gone from Dumbledore's face and he had the same look he had when he first arrived. " He was living with Lily's sister until a few days ago, we think that Sirius kidnapped him after breaking out of Azkaban two weeks ago and we don't know where either of them are." Explained Dumbledore.

It was James' turn to be speechless now Sirius in Azkaban and he kidnapped Harry, and the fact that Harry was living with Lily's sister was a lot to take in at one time. " Why was Sirius in Azkaban in the first place?" asked James when he could make his mouth work again, James and Remus had always told Sirius he would end up in Azkaban but they were just joking.

Dumbledore was shocked that James asked why he was in Azkaban and then asked, " Sirius was your secret keeper wasn't he?"

James stared at Dumbledore for a moment before remembering that they didn't tell him that they had switched. " No, we switched Peter was our secret keeper." He said hoping that they didn't lock Sirius up because of him.

Dumbledore looked at James for a moment and then sat and thought for a moment, " well," he said after thinking, " that would explain why he killed Peter."

James looked at Dumbledore thinking he was joking but saw he was not and finally nearly shouted, " Sirius did what?"

Dumbledore looked at James who was now pale and looked sick, " He killed Peter and eleven muggles that were in the way." Said Dumbledore, " that's why he was in Azkaban."

James was still pale he knew that Sirius might have been mad enough to kill Peter, but not eleven muggles too it just didn't sound like Sirius but he decided to drop it for now, " so Sirius broke out of Azkaban and you think that he kidnapped Harry." He said just to be sure.

" Yes," said Dumbledore with what sounded like regret in his voice, " I didn't believe he would be able to get to Harry, so I didn't take any extra precautions, but I was mistaken and that's why he was able to get to Harry." He said still sounding regretful. " Arabella Figg warned me that he might be able to get to Harry but I didn't listen to her. She also seemed concerned about the care he was receiving from his aunt and uncle and now so am I that they show no signs of remorse that he is gone and don't seem to care what happens to him."

James looked angry that Petunia didn't care about the well being of his son and confused at the mention of Arabella he waited for Dumbledore to explain further and when he didn't had to ask, " wasn't Arabella Figg in the Order?"

Dumbledore merely nodded and waited for James to continue and make his point.

" So why was she concerned about Harry, why did she know where Harry was?" asked James still confused.

" She volunteered to live near Harry and keep track of him and to alert someone if anything were to happen to him." Said Dumbledore answering James' questions.

James was going to ask why she didn't do anything to stop Sirius from taking Harry before she remembered that he was a Squib and instead asked, " So how do we find Sirius and get Harry back?" he was worried about his son, it wasn't that he didn't trust Sirius it was that he didn't know how sane Sirius would be after seven years with Dementors.

Dumbledore looked at him before saying, " the Minister of Magic and I have talked about it and we have agreed to put it in the paper and……"

James interrupted him before he could finish, " you mean that's all your doing to find my son and he could be hurt or something and what if Sirius doesn't have him?" he asked almost screaming by the time he finished he was angry that they weren't doing more to find Harry.

Dumbledore sighed he thought that James might react this way until he heard all of it, " I would have liked to do more publicly but the Minister of Magic is unwilling to do anything more because he is ashamed to admit that Sirius Black escaped from right under his nose and because of this he was able to kidnap Harry Potter. I however unlike the Minister am at least trying to do something. I sent a letter to Remus asking him to keep an eye out for Sirius and to see if he knew of any place he might hide. I also contacted some old Order members and asked for help finding them." Said Dumbledore making sure that James knew somebody was doing something to find his son.

James took a deep breath and calmed down after he heard that something was being done to find his son and Sirius. " So," he said after calming down, " how is Remus anyway." He said deciding to ask about his friend.

" Not so good I'm afraid, after the funerals he turned into a recluse and we haven't seen or heard from him since. He did ask to be left alone before he left, but I think he would like to know that Sirius has escaped and kidnapped Harry." Explained Dumbledore. " Maybe after we find Harry you could pay him a visit and see if you can get him to rejoin the rest of the world." Said Dumbledore.

James just nodded in agreement he was thinking about something, " How did they have a funeral if I didn't die, they couldn't have found a body if I didn't die?" asked James wondering about that.

" Well, James, your house was destroyed and it's amazing that they found anything in the ruin, including Harry," Explained Dumbledore, " when they didn't find your body they figured it was destroyed along with the house."

James again just nodded, " Have, or, did you ever go to see Sirius?" asked James wanting to know if Dumbledore knew whether or not Sirius was sane after all his time with the Dementors.

" No, I'm afraid I haven't visited him." Said Dumbledore, " I haven't had a reason to visit him."

James was disappointed to hear this because he wanted to know how sane his friend was so he would know how safe Harry was, " So you wouldn't know if Sirius was sane or not?" he asked wondering if he would know even if he hadn't visited him.

" Actually," said Dumbledore, "The Aurors that have seen him and the Minister of Magic all say that he is still very sane."

James' hopes lifted upon hearing that, if Sirius was sane then he had nothing to worry about he knew Sirius wouldn't harm Harry. " That's good then," said James feeling very relieved, " If he's sane he won't harm Harry."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, " are you sure about that, James?" he asked, " he killed eleven Muggles because they stood between him and Peter, are you sure that he won't harm your son." He said reminding him what Sirius had done.

James stared at Dumbledore before saying, " do you really believe that Sirius would do something like that, Sir?" he asked.

" No James I don't believe that Sirius would do something like that and I was shocked when I heard that he did but he did do it." Said Dumbledore, " and you're not in school anymore so please call me Albus."

" Well I'm sorry, Albus, but I don't think that Sirius did it, I mean he may have killed Peter, but not all those Muggles." Said James making it a point to call his former headmaster Albus instead of Sir even though it felt weird to do so.

Dumbledore just shook his head and sighed at James' stubbornness he didn't think there was anything he could say to convince him that Sirius did in fact commit those crimes, and then again he considered the fact that Sirius never had a trail and that somehow he could be innocent. He decided not to tell James that Sirius hadn't had a trail and wait until they found him and see if they could get him one.

James was angry that Albus thought Sirius was guilty he knew that if Sirius did something like that he would have gone crazy in Azkaban, the fact that he wasn't crazy should have told Dumbledore that something was wrong.

They both decided to drop the subject for now and James could tell that Dumbledore was relieved that they had changed the Subject.

They sat and talked for the better part of an hour. James asked a lot of questions about Hogwarts and Gryffindor he asked about he teachers too, Dumbledore answered most of his questions and was getting ready to answer a question about how the Gryffindor Quidditch team was doing when his office door opened admitting Severus Snape followed closely by Minerva McGonagall.

James' mouth dropped wide open that was someone he definitely didn't expect to see anytime soon, in fact he would have been just fine had he not seen him, and couldn't stop himself from saying very loudly, " what the hell are you doing here?"

Severus Snape was in a bad mood, though someone might argue that he was always in a bad mood, and being yelled at by someone didn't make his mood any better and he started to snap back that he taught here but looked up and saw James Potter. For possibly the first time in his life Severus Snape was speechless, there was no way that the person sitting there with same look of unmitigated horror that was probably on his own face could be James Potter, he was dead and dead people don't come back to life. When he regained his voice the only thing he said was, " You."

James then started to say something sarcastic and rude that probably would have caused a fight to break out in Albus' office, but Dumbledore managed to stop James from saying it, stop Minerva from having a heart attack from the sight of one of her old students that was supposedly dead sitting in front of her, and stop Severus from cursing him all in one go.

Albus conjured two cups of tea for Severus and Minerva both of them were laced with calming potion for two very different reasons. Minerva took a few sips and stopped trembling, but Severus however looked at his and then Dumbledore knowing that there was calming potion in it. A few minutes later though he decided to take a drink of it anyway and when Albus was satisfied he started to explain to the both of them how and why James Potter came to be in his office.

It took nearly two hours because James and Severus kept getting into arguments and both Severus and Minerva had an abundance of questions to ask and it was dark by the time they were finished answering all of them.

Minerva was delighted to have one of her best Transfiguration students back and actually hugged him, but then returned to her usual stern self.

Severus however was not overjoyed he in fact was horrified. He had loathed James Potter ever since the first time he had met him, and he wished that he had never recovered his memories.

Dumbledore however had guessed that the both of them would have trouble getting along and asked them to stay away from each other and asked James not antagonize Severus.

James was still having a hard time trying not to laugh at the thought of Severus Snape teaching, he was good at potions James would give him that, but he bet everything he had that half the students were scared to death of him.

Finally James couldn't hold it in and he just started laughing, which caused everyone else in the room to stare at him even the portraits. " Sorry," said James when he calmed down, he had laughed so hard that he made his sides hurt.

A few minutes after James out burst they got back to discussing what they should do about James. James was a little angry with this and asked why he couldn't just stay here, he was also mad because they were all talking about him and he barley got a say in whatever they were planning and it was about him.

Albus and Minerva had decided it would be best to let somebody else decide what would happen to James. Severus however for the first and probably last time agreed with James it was his life let him decide what to do with it, as long as it didn't involve him he didn't care what James Potter did.

In the end with lots of arguing from James they decided that James would stay here tonight and tomorrow he would go with Albus to see the Minister of Magic, who James was told that it now Cornelius Fudge.

James couldn't wait to see the Minister and give him a piece of his mind about doing next to nothing to find his son.

James was now listening to Minerva and Albus debate about the people that James had lived with the muggle's. Minerva had pointed out that James just couldn't vanish now that he remembered who he was and where he was from because they would think he had gone missing.

Dumbledore however said it wouldn't take that much time or energy just to make them forget that James had ever been there or to make them think that someone had finally come looking for him and he left with them.

James had refused to let him do that though because they were his friends and he didn't want their memories altered or erased.

Finally they had everything figured out and Dumbledore was getting ready to show James to a guest room and say good night to Minerva and Severus when he found that Severus was not in the room anymore but had left a note on his seat.

Albus,

The reason I came up here was to alert you that most of the school's stores of potions ingredients are running low and that it might be a good idea to re stock them before school starts up again. I would have stayed to listen to you babble on about Potter but seeing as I couldn't care less, I left to things that I do care about.

Severus

" Well he's just as grumpy as ever isn't he?" asked James reading the note over Dumbledore's shoulder.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, and led James to the guest room in complete silence, " Goodnight James I would try to get some sleep as you are probably going to have a long day tomorrow." Said Dumbledore opening up the guestroom by saying ' Sweets ' and ushered him in.

James on the other hand did not take Dumbledore's advice and stayed up late thinking about everything that had happened just today, mostly he thought about Harry and Sirius he would strangle Sirius the next time he saw him if he wasn't taking good care of Harry.

Needless to say when James was woken up bright and early to see the Minister he regretted not going to sleep earlier, and he would regret it for a couple of days because for him sleep would be scarce in the coming few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many idiots does it take to figure out that I don't own this?

Sorry this took so long but I pulled some ligaments in my wrist playing tennis, at least that's what the doctor said, and it hurt to move my wrist and I can't type all that well with one hand. Also thank you for the reviews. Sorry if there's any mistakes I'm sure there's a few as I didn't finish typing this until 1:52 A.M. so now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Sirius Black was in a very bad mood; in fact he had been in a bad mood for around seven years.

He was almost to the point where he would have loved bang his head off the wall if they wouldn't consider it a suicide attempt that and it would make his headache worse.

' Sometimes I wish I would have tricked Peter into going to the Whomping Willow instead of Snape,' thought Sirius it was one of the few times he could think seeing as the Minister and all kinds of Ministry workers were here for inspection and all the dementors had been taken out for the day, but that also meant that Azkaban had all kinds of Aurors in it. Sometimes Sirius thought that he preferred the Dementors because they didn't talk or shout insults and they definitely didn't spit at you.

Today however Sirius didn't care he was just trying his best to ignore them or act like he was asleep or daydreaming so they didn't bother him.

Later though he would be very thankful that the people from the ministry could talk because that's how he found out about Harry.

Two people who looked about as happy as Sirius felt were walking near Sirius' cell they doing everything but what they were supposed to be doing including talking about Quidditch and then the conversation switched to Harry.

What Sirius found out from the two ministry workers, who either didn't know they weren't supposed to talk about Harry around him or didn't care, was that Harry was living with Lily's sister and her husband.

Sirius knew from all of lily's insults and complaints directed towards her sister and her sister's opinions of her, that she was not someone who should be raising Lily and James' child. Mostly because Lily's sister opinion of her was not high at all and she hated and thought she was a freak and had treated her horribly ever since she found out she was a witch and Sirius was sure that she would treat her sisters son the same way she had treated her sister.

By the time the two ministry wizards had stopped talking and finally at least acted like they were doing what they were supposed to be doing Sirius was in an even worse mood than before. ' What on Earth was Dumbledore thinking?' certainly he would have more sense than that.

Sirius sighed as he looked out of the small window at the darkening sky, he made his decision he'd break out and make sure Harry was being properly cared for.

Later that night no one saw Sirius turn into a dog, slip through the bars and escape almost walking straight into the Minister of Magic however the Minister was either to tired to notice or he just wasn't paying attention so Sirius just kept going.

The next day the whole Ministry was stunned and the Minister was certain that whoever was covering Sirius Black's cell didn't do their job correctly he called in the two wizards that were supposed to have been inspecting his cell and determined that they didn't do their job, even though both of them was able to tell them that Sirius Black was there, in his cell, the day before.

The Minister of Magic was Shocked that it happened and Angry that it had happened right under his nose if he had been there during the day then he must have escaped at night and he was there yesterday evening until about two in the morning.

Among other things he also needed help and advice to on how to deal with the situation and so the first chance he got he flooed to Hogwarts to seek Dumbledore's advice.

Fudge was slightly red in the face when he saw that Dumbledore wasn't in his office. He decided to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and wait a bit to see if Dumbledore would show up before returning to the Ministry.

Dumbledore did indeed show up, he arrived in his office about five minutes after the Minister had arrived. He walked into his office while Fudge was whistling nervously to himself waiting on him to show up, Dumbledore had to clear his throat to get the man's attention.

" Ah Dumbledore," said Fudge jumping slightly not expecting Dumbledore to be there, " such a pleasure to see you again, but I'm afraid, well," he said trying to find the right way to say it, " a, ah, situation at the Ministry and…" he cut off not wanting to admit to anyone else that he had let Sirius Black escape from Azkaban.

" Ah well, I would ask you to have a seat Minister but it appears you have already taken one, lemon drop?" Asked Dumbledore with smile, taking a lemon drop for himself and then holding out the container so the Minister could take one.

" No, No, not right now thanks," said Fudge politely declining the offer he was offered one every time he came and every time he came to see Dumbledore and sometimes he thought he was going to continue being asked until he took one.

" More for me then," said Dumbledore smiling and putting his container of lemon drops into one of the pockets in his bright purple robes. " Now you said something about a situation at the Ministry." Said Dumbledore getting down to business and reminding Fudge of why he was here in the first place.

" Yes," said Fudge, " I did mention it," he said stalling, he sighed before continuing knowing that he couldn't delay saying it any longer, "it seems that someone has escaped from Azkaban."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment deciding what to say, " Who was it Cornelius?" he asked in a tone very different from the one he had used to offer the Minister lemon drops.

The Minister paused a moment and looked uncomfortable before answering, " Sirius Black."

Dumbledore nodded taking it in and neither of them spoke for a while until the Minister decided to break the silence and ask, " How do we catch him?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said, " I don't think you will find him or catch him easily if you do at all Minister." He said remembering how hard it was to catch him for a prank or sneaking out while he was at school and now that he was older he was sure he would be just as hard to catch. " How are you handling it Minister?" he asked Fudge who had gone slightly paler after what Dumbledore had just said.

At this question, if possible, the minister turned even paler and grabbed something out of his pocket and began to twirl it around in his hands. " We have, uh, made arrangements to have news of his escape put into the ' _Daily Prophet' _and send a couple of Auror's out to look for him, I don't want to send out too many people I can't afford to let what happened to poor Peter Pettigrew happen to the entire Auror squad." Said Fudge in one breath, while talking very fast and still playing nervously with whatever he had in his hands.

Dumbledore inwardly sighed, ' well Cornelius,' he thought to himself, ' at least you have an excuse if anyone asks you why you are not doing more,' " Yes Cornelius I understand your concern for peoples lives but when Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew he was young, had a wand and had not spend seven years locked up in a small cell with dementors.

" Well," said Fudge trying to think, " he hasn't shown any signs of the dementors affecting him at all, at least he seems like he's perfectly sane." He said shocking Dumbledore after all you didn't hear of someone spending seven years with dementors and being called " perfectly sane"

" He could also find a way to get a wand and he's not that old now only twenty-eight." finished Fudge.

Dumbledore merely nodded he knew that unless something drastic happened the Minister would not be persuaded to do anything more. " Well Cornelius I wish you luck in finding Sirius, but I think you would do well to have more people searching for him." Said Dumbledore letting the minister Know what he thought and that their conversation was over.

Fudge just repeated what he said earlier and then asked if he could use some of Dumbledore's Floo Powder. As soon as he was gone Dumbledore sighed and put away things that he had been working on before he had left to have lunch and got out parchment and a muggle writing utensil called a pen. He found that he liked these better than quills when he was in a hurry to write something.

He wrote out one letter and made about a two dozen copy's and called a house elf up to deliver them all it was faster than the post and he figured that all of the remaining old order members would want to know about this before it came out in the paper the next morning.

He handed the house elf the stack of letters and a self-updating list and told her to deliver a letter to everyone on the list. After he watched her disappear he pulled out everything that he had been working on before his lunch and began working on it again. Within an hour of the house elf delivering the letters he had been interrupted several times by people wanting to know how and why Sirius was allowed to escape. He had received two letters one from Arabella Figg. He had been flooed three times and one person actually came to his office to see him.

Albus sighed he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and read the other letter he had received and watched as two more landed on his desk one was from the minister and the other was from Kingsley Shacklebolt. After he was done reading those letters he got up and went to bed.

When he awoke he had a swarm of about fifty owls waiting for him it appeared that everyone had read the ' _Daily Prophet_ ' he brought his hands up to his temples and began to massage them. He just knew that this was going to be a long week, a very long week and set about sorting through the letters he had gotten.

Sirius Black was free for the first time in seven years, but he was also wet, dirty, hungry and tired, and for those reasons he decided to stop for the night.

The next day he woke up and started on his way, he heard about all kinds of things from the people he passed on the streets he tried to stop at an outdoor restaurant and steal some food but was chased away by a waiter brandishing a broom. ' That's why muggles shouldn't be allowed to have brooms,' thought Sirius sulkily.

From then on he tried to stay clear of restaurants and muggles with brooms. The only thing wrong with that was he needed food and he was sure he was going to collapse from hunger. However thirty minutes after his encounter with crazy muggle with the broom Sirius decided to take a short cut though a park and found some family having a picnic.

At first he thought he was just going to get the leftover or what ever they dropped on the ground, that was until they left the picnic basket laying out and went to play Frisbee. Sirius took off running towards the picnic basket, grabbed the handle with his mouth and ran for it.

Sirius ran for a long time before stopping when he did it was somewhere he could be himself and not padfoot. He ate almost everything in the picnic basket and dumped the rest out for the birds and the squirrels.

The rest of Sirius' day was not as good as it started to rain as soon as he had eaten. Eight hours later he was he found somewhere to sleep and did so almost immediately, because he was so worn out.

The next two weeks for Sirius weren't easy and were filled with crazy and grumpy muggles yelling at him, mostly because he had tried to take their food, but Sirius couldn't help it he was hungry and he needed to eat.

When Sirius finally reached his destination he was overjoyed, he would finally see if Harry was okay and he planned on taking him with him, the Blacks had all kinds of houses that were not being used, he could live in one of those with Harry until he was old enough to go to school and then he would go look for Peter because he knew the vermin was alive and he couldn't wait to find him.

He looked around and made sure that no one was looking and turned back into himself, and went and unlocked the Dursley's door wandlessly and wordlessly. He found a very shocked and scared looking woman, a child who looked like he weighed a lot more than he should for someone his age and a very livid looking man who looked like he was going to explode, as he was turning purple.

Finally Sirius spoke, " where's Harry?" he asked not seeing him anywhere and while trying to stay as calm as he could.

The man who was going purple, who Sirius guessed was Petunia's husband, answered him " you're too late someone's already taken him. Good riddance I say," he said sounding as if a great pain had been relieved at last.

Sirius was tempted to strangle the ma, but instead settled for punching him. Sirius left in a hurry thinking that it had been Peter or some other death eater that had taken Harry.

He decided that he was going to find Peter but first he needed a wand since that Ministry had confiscated and probably snapped his. ' So,' he thought ' I'm going to be paying Mr. Ollivander a surprise visit.

Sirius was lucky enough to find a magical shop on his way to London about thirty minutes after he started out from the Dursley's. No one was in it but there was floo powder and a fire going and he was grateful as he took a pinch of floo powder and through it into the fire and said Ollivanders

Mr. Ollivander had just been about to lock up and go to bed when he heard a " thud" somewhere in his shop whatever he though it was he was wrong and he never expected to see Sirius Black in his shop again, but there he was sprawled on the floor fresh from the fireplace.

He looked nothing like the eleven-year-old boy who had come and gotten his wand seventeen years ago. ' Well,' thought Ollivander, ' people change.' He thought it was a pity though he thought that he would actually be different from the rest of his family.

He watched as Sirius got up and looked around and then looked in front of human stared at Ollivander like a deer caught in headlights. He hadn't expected him to be standing there.

"Can I help you Mr. Black?" asked Ollivander decided it was best to be polite and stay calm and also to see what he wanted.

Sirius looked shocked at being spoken to civilly, " Yeah," he said his voice scratchy and hoarse from disuse, " I need a wand." He said hoping he wasn't going to have to threaten the old man to get one.

If Sirius was shocked then it was nothing compared to what Ollivander was. He was shocked to almost the point of fainting that Sirius Black seemed to be perfectly sane and was just simply asking for a wand instead of demanding one. " Why do you need a wand, Mr. Black?" asked Ollivander knowing he probably wouldn't answer him or at least not with the truth and was even more shocked when he did.

" I need one because I need to find Peter Pettigrew." Explained Sirius and was cut short by Ollivander.

" Peter Pettigrew is dead." Said Ollivander now thinking that Sirius was indeed crazy and he just hid it well. " You killed him or do you not remember?" asked Ollivander stalling and hoping someone would see him and call the Auror's

" No he's not." Said Sirius getting aggravated, " he faked his death, anyway that's not the point, the point is I think he's…." Mr. Ollivander again cut off Sirius.

" How did he fake his death?" he asked genuinely curious, he could see that Sirius was getting frustrated.

He's an Animagus he can turn into a rat, now will you please just give me a wand?" he asked almost begging Ollivander.

He didn't know why he did it but for some reason he did. Ollivander went around and searched through his wands and got one that he though would work well for Sirius and handed it to him. " Now Mr. Black if you would please get out of my shop, I would like to go to bed." He said that and he no longer felt that safe around an armed Sirius Black, true it was his fault but he could have picked a wand up off one of the shelves and used it anytime.

Sirius went to walk out of the shop as he didn't bring any floo powder with him and didn't wasn't to ask Mr. Ollivander for any. Before he opened the Door however he turned around to ask Mr. Ollivander how much the wand was.

Mr. Ollivander looked stunned and wondered how he was going to pay him when he probably didn't have any money on him and he couldn't exactly go marching into Gringotts asking for money, but he told him anyway. " 10 galleons and 13 sickles."

Sirius just nodded and pushed open the door and disappeared into the night.

Ollivander walked over to his window to see if he could see which direction he had gone but all he saw was a big black dog running down the street.

Ollivander sighed slightly it looked as though he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. He walked over to his fireplace through in some floo powder and flooed to nearest place he could get to the Ministry.

Ten minutes later he found himself talking to the Minister's secretary. " I'm sorry but you can't see him right now he's very busy, what with Sirius Black escaping and all." She said.

" Well tell him it's urgent and it's about Sirius Black." Snapped Mr. Ollivander losing his patience with the woman.

He was hurriedly escorted into the Minister's office seconds later. The Minister looked up at his arrival and greeted him with a fake smile and cheery tone, " good evening Mr. Ollivander. My secretary tells me that you have information about Sirius Black."

" Yes Minister I have." Said Ollivander sighing, " Sirius Black had acquired a wand Minister." He said and watched as Fudge grew pale and started fidgeting around in his seat.

" How did he get a wand?" asked the Minister. So Ollivander told him everything that he could remember and was yelled at by the Minister for it. " So you just handed one of the most dangerous Wizards ever a wand?" he asked outraged that Ollivander had done something so stupid.

" Minister, if Sirius Black came into your shop and asked you fro a wand would you **not **give him one?" asked Mr. Ollivander coolly getting up to leave without an answer from Fudge the last thing he saw was the Minister grabbing a handful of floo powder, throwing in into the fire and practically diving into the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore was right when he thought it was going to be a long week but he was also wrong instead of one long week he had two.

He had been pestered over the past two weeks non-stop by the Minister of Magic who had come to Hogwarts at least fifty times in the past two weeks and had sent over twenty owls.

He had also been asked several times by Rita Skeeter for an interview, as Sirius Black was an old Hogwarts student.

On top of that he had been bombarded with owls from the public fearing for their safety, from old order members wanting to help and from Auror's who wanted to help but couldn't because the Minister Wouldn't let them.

He had been reading through some of the mail he had gotten today when a letter from Arabella Figg was dropped on his desk. He sighed this was the fifth one she had sent and he supposed he would just be hearing more of her concerns and almost didn't open it.

So therefore he very shocked when he opened it and it was very short compared to her other letters and this one almost gave him a heart attack.

Albus,

I told you he needed more protection, he's been kidnapped Albus. Sirius Black did it I saw him leaving in a hurry away from the house and when I went to check on them I found out Harry was gone.

Dumbledore had to read it twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He was just getting ready to floo to the ministers office when the Minister himself came flying out of his fireplace.

" Terrible news Albus, Terrible news." Said the Minister who looked like he hadn't gotten a decent amount of rest or a decent meal either for a while.

" Yes," said Dumbledore, " but whatever it is will have to wait Cornelius as I too have grave news." Said Dumbledore sternly.

The minister stared at Dumbledore before blurting out, " but Albus you don't understand Sirius Black has gotten a wand." He said in a rush.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment and then said, " minister you might want to sit down." He said gesturing to a seat.

The minister looked as though he wanted to ask why but didn't and took the seat.

Albus Dumbledore looked regretful and the minister didn't like that at all and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Dumbledore's "grave news" if it was enough to make him look like that.

" Harry Potter has been kidnapped Minister." Said Dumbledore gravely, " by Sirius Black."

The Minister looked as though he might faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Knock Knock

Who's there?

Someone

Someone who?

Someone who doesn't own this

So I suppose that I'm going to be killed because I'm going on a 20 day vacation (well not really a vacation but…) on June 19th and I won't be back until July 8th and I don't think I'm going to be finished with this by the time I leave good thing is school's out so I can write more. If you haven't noticed by now I update my profile about 5 days or less before I post a new chapter and if not I tell why I can't put up a new chapter and one of these days I might get around to putting something else besides info about my stories in there.

And I realize that this is getting really long so I'll just say want I wanted to say in the first place. I thought a long time about whether or not I should say who took Harry or not and then when I wrote the whole chapter without saying anything I was so confused it wasn't funny so I have figured out that mystery isn't really my thing even though I enjoy reading it so you'll find out who took Harry sometime in this chapter you just have to be patient and read to find out because if I tell you where at in the chapter you find out I know at least one person reading this will skip down to that part. Because I know that's something I'd probably do, as I am not a very patient person myself.

(FINALLY) Chapter 3:

A couple of days after he had received a hastily written letter from Dumbledore he received one from a gray owl who looked like as though he had been yanked out of a tree, shoved into a storm with fifty mile per hour winds and then dunked into a bucket of water. The owl also looked as though it would rather be anywhere else than where it was.

As soon as the man untied the letter the owl turned and flew off as fast as it could. The man shook his head a little amused at the bird and unfolded the paper he had untied from its leg and read it. It was very short and judging by the handwriting whoever wrote it had been shaking. 'She probably was,' he thought after reading the letter.

He sighed and stuffed the letter in his pocket and looked around at his house, it was relatively small he called it a 'cabin' but even though it was small it was extremely messy. He had everything lying around clothes, paper, books lots of books, and a table covered in papers and inkbottles and quills. The one thing he didn't leave laying around was food.

He also had old copies of the _'Daily Prophet'_ the one that had the article about Sirius escaping looked like someone had spilt something on it and someone probably had.

The man waved his wand and everything became neater, the reason it wasn't neat before was because he never had any visitors and if he did they usually stayed outside. Except his landlord who was a nice old woman and always came in for tea and to talk to him to make sure everything was okay.

He walked back into his room for a few minutes and came back out with a duffel bug full of clothes and other things he would need.

He stopped and grabbed one of the quills which were now in an old empty ink bottle and then dipped it in some blue ink and left his landlord a note so she wouldn't worry when she came a few days from now and didn't find him.

Bianca,

I won't be here for a while a friend is in a predicament and I will be staying with her for a while. I'm sorry I won't be here for tea, but I left enough money for this months rent I should be back by the time rent is due again if not I will mail it to you.

He quickly signed his name at the bottom of the note and walked out the door and disappeared.

A few minutes later Arabella Figg opened her door and ushered him in. She brought him to a table and but his bag on one of the chairs and then made sure he had taken a seat. She then fixed him a cup of tea with her hands shaking, while she was fixing tea a couple of her cats were content to curl up in her guests lap and turn his bag into a scratching post.

When she was done with the tea she returned to two cups of tea one for her guest and one for herself. She sat one of cups down in front of him on the table and then she took a seat herself, she then shooed several of her cats away except for one very stubborn one that refused to leave her guest's lap.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke, " I'm glad at least you take me sincerely even if Albus doesn't I mean really…" she was cut off by her guest.

" I know that Sirius is capable of things that Albus wouldn't think he could do." Said her visitor trying to calm her down.

" Well," she said starting into a nervous rant again," I'm glad you came anyway and I'm sorry because it's so sudden and all and it was very kind of you ….." again she was cut off by her guest.

" It was no problem, Arabella, really I have nothing to do anyway and to tell you the truth I needed to get out of my house for a little bit anyway." He said softly still trying to calm her down.

" Yes, yes," she said taking a sip of her tea and calming down a bit.

" Now you also said you wanted me to check on Harry?" he said trying to change the subject.

" Yes, but not right now they're home now." She said not bothering to explain and it didn't make a bit of sense to her guest.

Her guest looked confused and was going to ask what she had meant by that when someone knocked on the door.

Her guest followed her to the door and stood quietly beside her as she answered the door and was shocked to hear a women yelling and a few seconds later he was even more shocked when something small or rather someone small was shoved through the doorway and the door was slammed. A few seconds after the door was slammed he heard the sound of a car driving off really fast.

Arabella was muttering under her breath and shoving a little boy into the kitchen. The little boy didn't very happy. She made him some tea and some biscuits and gave him a photo album to look through.

The little boy however wasn't interested in the photo album he was more interested in Arabella guest. " Who are you?" he asked her guest while grabbing a biscuit and eating it, " you look familiar." He added after he had eaten the biscuit.

The man was about to answer when Arabella interrupted him, " oh don't you worry about him he's just one of my friends, now you just drink your tea and have some more biscuits, and let me and him talk." She said turning around to talk to her guest.

The boy however was no longer interested in the biscuits either and asked her guest another question. " How long have you been here I haven't seen you before?"

This time her guest was able to answer " a few hours," he said answering the boy's question " so," he had to ask, " Who are you?"

The boy looked at him weird before answering, " I'm Harry but most people don't want to know about me they want to know about my cousin."

The man looked shocked when the boy told him his name he had expected him to be a little 'underfed' as Arabella had put it, but this was ridiculous the boy looked three years younger than he was. He was also shocked at the state of Harry's clothes they were so big that it looked like he would be able to get lost in them if they didn't fall apart first.

The man decided to talk to Harry for a while or at least until someone came to get him. " So why are you here Harry?" he asked.

" Because my cousin, Dudley, got mad and threw his new toy at the T.V. and broke it so Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had to go get a new one and they didn't want to bring me so they left me here." He said, " they do that a lot." He added.

The man looked shocked again and laughed when Harry said, " that's ok cause most of the time I don't want to go anyway."

The man continued his conversation with Harry until his Aunt came back to get him two hours later.

Two days later Arabella had to go shopping to get more cat food for her many cats and left her guest home even though he tried to go with her to help her carry the food back.

So her guest was sitting outside when he heard yelling coming from down the street and then a few minutes later he saw Harry's aunt coming up the street along with Harry's cousin but Harry wasn't with them.

He watched them walk down the street and right before they crossed the street he heard the little boy say, " Mom I want Ice cream get me some Ice cream."

About ten minutes later he decided that it was safe to go see Harry and walked down to find him sitting outside the yard underneath a tree in the shade. " Hello Harry." He said smiling.

Harry looked up at him with a scare look on his face he obviously thought he was going to be in trouble. " Oh," he said recognizing the man, " it's you." He said smiling and then frowning, " you're not gonna tell on me are you?" he asked

" Tell on you for what?" he asked sitting down beside Harry.

" For being out of the yard." Answered Harry quietly.

" No," said the man smiling, "I won't tell on you Harry." He said wondering why he was outside on such a hot day especially when there was no one out here to watch him.

He sat and talked to Harry for a long time because Arabella came looking for her guest wondering where he was and she said she had been back for at least two hours.

She brought them something to drink and eat and went back home the man was surprised when it got dark and no one was home yet and decided to ask Harry about it.

" Harry why isn't any one home yet and do they leave you alone like this often?" the man asked.

Harry just shrugged, " they leave me alone a lot and sometimes don't come back until really late, why?"

" I just wanted to know Harry." Said the man quietly frowning ' they shouldn't leave him outside like that anyone could take him Arabella was right to worry about Sirius kidnapping Harry it would be too easy.'

They sat for another thirty minutes in the dark and in silence before someone spoke again, " Harry do you like it here?" he asked he couldn't see how anyone would like living with the people Harry lived with.

Harry was quiet and didn't answer and then suddenly said, " If I say no am I going to be in trouble?"

The man looked at Harry shocked for a bit before answering, " no Harry you're not going to be in trouble." He said softly.

" Oh," said Harry, " well then no I don't like it here but I have to stay here." He said not looking too happy about it.

" Why do you have to stay here?" he asked wondering what his relatives had told him about his parents.

"Because my parents died in a car crash when I was little." Said Harry

The man for the first time in the three days he had been there was actually angry he had been shocked and disturbed but this was the first time he was actually angry.

He sighed and calmed himself down so he wouldn't yell when he went to say something.

" Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash." Said the man softly having calmed himself down.

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. " Yes they did Aunt petunia said so."

The man smiled at this and said, " your aunt lied Harry." He said sighing he knew he was going to have to explain a lot of things so he stood up and walked into the Dursley's yard and up onto the porch. Harry got up and followed him curiously watching the man as he pulled something out of his pocket and muttered something and was shocked when the door swung open he had watched his aunt lock the door earlier that day.

" How did you do that?" asked Harry socked and then," can I do that?"

The man laughed and turned around to face Harry after he waved the thing in his hand and turned the lights on. " Magic Harry magic and yes you can do it too you just have to learn how. Your parents knew how," said the man smiling and pulling out a chair from underneath the table and then getting one for Harry.

" They did really and where can I learn how to do that?" he asked and was getting ready to ask more questions when the man shushed him.

" Yes they did and you learn how to do magic at Hogwarts." Said the man smiling," but you have to turn eleven first," he said not wanting to get Harry's hopes up.

" That's not fair." Said Harry pouting

The man smiled again and started to explain everything to Harry and was finished when he heard someone come up the steps.

" There's someone in our house Vernon." Hissed a female's voice it sounded worried.

The man quickly hid his wand and whispered to Harry, " don't tell your Aunt and Uncle that you know, okay Harry." He said, " and don't forget to think about what I told you."

Harry just nodded he wasn't going to tell them anyway he knew they would just get mad anyway.

The man strolled over and opened the door and explained to Petunia that he didn't think that Harry should be out so late at night so he 'picked' the lock and let him in. he stayed to make sure Harry wasn't in trouble and then left to go back to Arabella's house.

A little over a week later Arabella had went to London with about 10 of her cats so she could give them to the pet shop and she left her guest alone again. She said that she would be back later that night around midnight or so.

A couple of hours after Arabella had left there was a loud knock on the door. The man stood up and went to open it, when he opened it he was surprised to see Petunia standing there with Harry. " Yes?" he asked wondering what she could possibly want.

" Where's Arabella I need her to watch Harry." She said looking behind the man.

" She's not here right now she went to London to find homes for some of her cats and won't be home until late tonight, but if you would like me to I could watch him." Said the man softly and more politely than he should have.

Petunia just shrugged and shoved Harry through the door and then shut it behind her.

The man just sighed and turned around to look at Harry, this had happened almost every day he had been here so far. " What did your cousin do this time, Harry?" he asked.

"He threw eggs at the car because Aunt Petunia wouldn't give him any chocolate and she's taking the car to get washed off." said Harry smiling and sitting down on the floor.

The man chuckled and sat down beside him.

Harry looked at the man and then blurted out, " did you really mean what you said the other day?"

The man looked at him and smiled, " of course I meant it, does that mean you've been thinking about it?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded and then smiled, " so I can come live with you until I'm old enough to go to Hogwarts."

The man laughed again, " yes Harry but you would have to stay with my landlord for a couples of night a month is that ok?" he asked.

Harry instantly nodded and then paused halfway through shaking his head yes, " is she nice?" he asked he didn't want to stay with anyone who wasn't nice.

The man nodded " she very nice, she's like Arabella without all the cats."

Harry smiled at that and then said, " that's good, no cats."

The man looked confused for a second and asked, " Why? Don't you like cats Harry?"

" Yeah," said Harry, " but I don't like looking at pictures of them, she doesn't have photo albums of cats does she?" he asked quickly.

" No Harry not that I know of." Said the man standing up," well if you're sure let's go get your things."

" Ok" said Harry standing up and following the man over to his aunt and uncle's house.

An hour later Harry and the man that was staying with Arabella Figg were gone. The man left Arabella a note telling her that he had to leave and would be back as soon as he was able to.

The man took Harry to his house and it was fortunate that even though it was quite small it had an extra bedroom the man conjured some furniture for Harry and shrunk his clothes so they would fit right and went and dug out an old photo album from one of his storage closets.

He brought back the photo album and opened it and sat it down if front of Harry.

" Who are they," asked Harry pointing at a picture of five people smiling and waving.

" Those two," said the man pointing to two of the people in the picture, " are your mum and dad."

At this Harry's eyes lit and he looked at the picture for a few minutes in silence before asking, " Who are the other people?"

"That lady standing behind us all is Professor McGonagall it took us a while to talk her into taking that picture with us." Said that man smiling, " and that's Peter Pettigrew." Said the man pointing at the picture again, " that's Sirius Black," he said trying to keep his voice neutral while talking about him.

"Oh," said Harry looking at the picture after a couple of minutes he started flipping through the photo album about twenty minutes later. He found a picture with a name under it and it only had one person in it and he was sitting under a tree reading a book. So Harry tugged on the man's sleeve to find out who it was. " Who this?" he asked when he had gotten the man's attention.

The man looked at the picture that had the name Remus Lupin written neatly underneath it and answered, " that's me, Harry."

……… Yeah well sorry guys I led I know I said that it would be up before now but I'm rushing around trying to get last minute things for my trip so it was kind of late Sorry and seeing as I leave in ……5 days I don't think there is going to be another update until after I get back but I'll take a notebook with me an write by hand so I can type the chapters when I get back hope you enjoy this chapter though the last part of it was kind of rushed you can probably tell… and I hope I surprised at least one person with who it was that really took Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it however right now I wish I did because then I would have enough money to go back to Europe because it's really, really pretty there especially Austria and Switzerland and Hungary's nice too.

Anyway I'll quit going on about my trip however if anyone wants to hear more I'll probably put some stuff about it in my profile. This is probably going to be rushed again so I'll go back and fix it …when ever I get time too which will be sometime this winter when I can't go outside because the cold screws with my asthma… Sorry for the really long wait waiting gets really annoying at times actually waiting is just annoying period.

Sorry for the LONG wait been busy and I should be doing homework but oh well that's boring and this isn't so……….

(Finally) Almost Perfect Chapter 4

James Potter was not in a good mood actually he had been in a bad mood for a while and it had only subsided for a few minutes of relief when he had finally snapped and punched Severus Snape square in the face.

He smiled briefly remembering it……….

Flashback

James was pacing outside of Dumbledore's office frustrated because it had been three months and there was still no sign of Sirius or Harry. He was becoming increasingly worried and impatient to the point of almost storming out of the castle to go look for Harry himself. Actually he had attempted to do that twice now but was thwarted both times once by Dumbledore and the other by Snape.

Now on this occasion were James was pacing was because Dumbledore said to meet him there that he had something important to discuss with him and he was worried that it was bad news. Unfortunately so did Snape who happened to show up five minutes after James did.

But unlike James Snape decided to share his opinion aloud. " So do you know what I think happened Potter?" he asked James with a sneer.

" No Snape I don't want to know what you think happened I would like for you to shut up." He said living in the same building with the man, even if he didn't see him but once a week, was grating on his nerves and he had to fight back the urge to punch him several times already.

But Snape just acted like James hadn't said anything and continued on talking. " I think they found Sirius and Harry." He said pausing for 'dramatic affect,' " I think Sirius blew himself and Harry up just like he did to those muggles and Peter." He said with a sadistic smirk.

Unfortunately for Snape, James patience had been put through enough today and so James finally snapped and had drawn back his fist and before he could even comprehend what had happened Snape was flat on his ass with a broken and bleeding nose.

Dumbledore had arrived a few seconds after that and was able to stop James from utterly maiming Snape for his big mouth.

After Dumbledore had healed Snape's nose they followed Dumbledore into his office, to discuss what was going on and why he had called them to his office anyway.

James learned that Dumbledore had went to the Ministry earlier that day to reveal that James was actually alive and well and had been staying at Hogwarts for the past three months and had been taking time to get caught up and deal with the news of his wife's death and his son's kidnapping.

Snape had made a rude comment under his breath, which fortunately for him James did hear and he didn't care to hear what he said but it earned him a very stern look from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore also said that there would be a 'press conference' and it would be in the daily prophet the next day. James was also expected to give an interview with the _'Daily Prophet'_ and that too would be in the next edition of the said _'Daily Prophet.'_

James had sighed and asked if he had to attend the press conference and he felt relieved when Dumbledore had said that it wasn't necessary for him to attend, but he would be going and if James wanted to he wouldn't mind the company. James had declined and asked him if he knew when he was going to be interviewed.

After the meeting was over Snape had vanished within seconds and James had to try his hardest not to laugh as he saw Snape's hand come up and feel his nose as he walked off. He wasn't successful at this but at least he was able to hold it in until the man was out of earshot.

Not that he cared if he heard him laughing he just didn't want to hear any more snide comments from him today or ever actually but he wouldn't be that lucky.

End flashback

James had been shocked when Dumbledore had announced that he told the ministry he was alive because only a few weeks earlier had they decided that it would be better to keep it secret for as long as possible. Which was becoming harder and harder ever since school had started again.

But Dumbledore had explained that if Sirius was indeed innocent as James thought him to be and if was he still in his right mind. Then if heard James was alive and he had Harry he might bring him to James. Also James would be able to search for his son now that everyone would know he was alive.

Which was something he had wanted to do ever since he found out about the whole kidnapping. He had even been tempted to try and send Sirius a letter, but by the time he had thought of that school had already began and it was a lot harder to sneak around in a castle full of kids without his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

So now he was waiting on someone to show up to interview him. Which he thought was pretty useless because they could do that after they found his son. After that he planned on going out to search for his son and his best friend.

James was so into his thoughts that he didn't hear someone walk up b behind him and he didn't know they were there until he felt a tap on the shoulder and spun around rather fast.

He was staring at a woman who he thought resembled a mix between a bug and a rabbit. She had short brown hair that fell around her ears and hazel eyes she was about five inches shorter than James and had glasses and her nose kept twitching like a rabbits would. " Hello I'm Anna Troves," she said offering James her hand " and you must be James Potter."

James had to fight the urge to wince as he shook the woman's hand she had a voice like nails on a chalkboard and to make it worse it she talked through her nose. " Yeah that's me." He said smiling and mentally sighing hoping that this interview would be over with quickly.

She sat down and took out a quill and an extremely long piece of parchment, James inwardly groaned. She smiled and said, " well lets get started shall we?" James nodded and the interview was underway.

James thanked everyone and thing he could think of, two and a half hours later that the interview was over and done with, and hopefully he would never have to see that woman again. That woman, Anna, had asked so many questions and in James' opinion most of them were pretty useless.

He sighed as he walked down the hall and wondered if this would really bring him closer to finding his son. Thinking of that he sighed again he wasn't going to be able to search for anyone tonight tolerating that woman for two and a half hours had taken it's toll that and it was close to midnight.

As he walked he wondered about Remus, Dumbledore said that he didn't want to be bothered but he wondered if he would see his old friend now that it was public news that He was alive. ' Probably,' thought James, ' unless moony doesn't get the paper,' but then again he couldn't think of moony not getting the paper after all he did like to read. Why not keep up with things even if you wanted nothing to do with them.

He also thought about Sirius he wondered how long it would take him to hear the news. 'If he does hear the news' he thought and then shook his head to clear the thought.

Two days later:

James nearly swore out loud, he was in a meeting with a bunch of Auror's and they, in his opinion weren't any closer to finding his son than when they first found out he was kidnapped.

He had a migraine and he didn't feel like listening to all of these different theories and plans. He'd heard almost all of them anyway and no one would listen when he tried to tell them that Sirius was innocent, so he really didn't care what they said.

Only a couple theories where good anyway and there was one that James especially liked. He had forgot exactly who had said it but he knew it was one of the older Auror's, had suggested that someone else had done it using Sirius as a scapegoat because he had just broken out of Azkaban and everyone would blame him and not look for or try to blame anyone else.

James had liked that idea because it meant that if Sirius hadn't kidnapped Harry it would be even easier to get his named cleared when he was found.

Someone else said that if they were going to assume that that theory was true than they needed a list of people who were into the dark arts and that would mean going through records and finding all the people still alive that had been brought in or tried for charges having to do with the dark arts and that meant that all of the people that had never been tried wouldn't be on the list. Another person had pointed out that that would be too time consuming.

James whished that the both of them would have just kept there mouths shut.

So they were right back to where they started and James was tired of it. " Alright so someone let me know when you finally agree on something." He said standing up stretching and walking over to the fireplace.

" Where are you going?" " Later" and various other sentences came his way after that. " Hogwarts, I have a headache and if your not going to decide on something quickly than I'm going and you can tell me what you decide." Said James throwing floo powder into the fire and disappearing.

He got to Hogwarts which hadn't been quiet for the past two days ever since they had released the news that James was alive some of James' old classmates had come to see him and he had been happy to see them. Mostly though it was reporters and people from the ministry.

The only time it had actually been quiet for more than a minute was at lunch yesterday when Snape shocked the hell out of everybody and apologized for his comment, the one that had resulted in his broken nose.

James had been sure someone was going to jump out and yell,"Gotcha" or at least start cackling like mad but no one did and he still thought it was weird.

As James approached Dumbledore's office to tell him how the meeting went or rather was going he heard yelling rather loud yelling, and now that he thought about he recognized both of the voices.

So James sprinted the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office and standing in the entrance of Dumbledore's office arguing with Severus Snape was none other than a very dirty but also clearly sane Sirius Black.

James stood there watching them argue his mouth wide open and then after what felt like hours Sirius turned around and stared back, " James!"

Then without thinking James walked over and planted his fist right in Sirius' face.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else and if I tried it wouldn't be very good the next chapter will be longer ...hopefully anyway... and if not iit will at least be here sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own IT and I don't plan on ever owning IT and hopefully you can figure out what IT is.

( Surprise )Almost Perfect Chapter 5:

It had been two months since Sirius had learned that Harry wasn't at the Dursley's

And he had been searching for him and Peter ever since.

He hadn't been very successful in finding anything about Harry and he was worn out as he had been trying to search non-stop but he didn't have the energy for it.

Despite that fact he still tried to look for him almost every hour of the day and most of the time the only thing that stopped him was passing out or his stomach reminding him that he needed to eat to live.

So every other day or so he would stop and try to find something to eat, sometimes he let it go for three or four days at a time.

But today was Sirius' lucky day he had happened upon a large festival of sorts and when there were festivals there was food and somehow almost always some of it ended up on the ground.

But Sirius wasn't interested in the food, even though he hadn't eaten in days, well he was interested but not in the food itself but what the food else the food drew to festival, Rats.

So Sirius found a dark corner to hide in and watched he did this for almost three hours and saw all kinds of rats but none that resembled Peter and he was getting quite frustrated and he was getting ready to leave when he saw a very familiar, and also very hated rat run almost right in front of him and continue on down the street.

It took Sirius a second to realize that he finally found what he had been looking for, for two months and jumped up and followed Peter and when he got close enough he scooped him up in his mouth and kept running.

It was thirty minutes later when he stopped running and got to a cave where he's been staying recently and dropped the rat he had been carrying in his mouth, and he suddenly wished he had a toothbrush with him, then he turned back into Sirius.

A few seconds later the rat did the same as the dog and turned into a one, Peter Pettigrew, " You." Was the only word he said but he didn't look shocked at all almost like he had been expecting something like this.

Sirius was angered by how calm he was being and had the urge to punch him square in the jaw but refrained for the time being. " Yeah it's me," said Sirius in a hoarse voice and started into a staring match with Peter.

" I figured you'd come after me Sirius after you broke out of Azkaban and all." said Peter still calm as ever which was really getting on Sirius' nerves but what Peter didn't know is that Sirius had a wand.

" How did you know that?" demanded Sirius his voice getting a little bit better.

Peter shrugged at first and was going to refuse to answer until Sirius whipped his wand out of his pocket and held it to Peter's throat and demanded an answer from the rat-like man.

As soon as he did that Peter's eyes widened and he started stuttering, " H-how d-d-did you g-get one o-of tho-ose?" he asked alternating between staring at the wand pointed at his throat and the face of the man who was holding it there.

Sirius half smiled half smirked and launched into explaining how he had acquired the wand he now held in his hand. By the time he was done with his explanation Peter had turned white and had started shaking all over.

" Now," said Sirius angrily, " where is Harry and what did you do with him?"

Peter looked at Sirius as if he was mental, " I D-d-don't know w-what yo-you mean Sir- Sirius." He stuttered, " I h-haven't se-een Har-Harry since, since…" he trailed off not wanting to make the man who had the wand pressed into his throat any angrier than he already was.

Sirius stared at him for a very long time before deciding on what to do he quickly stunned Peter, then transfigured him into a watch and slipped it onto his wrist.

Then he sat and thought about what he could do now and he wondered why or rather how Peter knew he had escaped from Azkaban and what he should do next.

He finally decided to go to Hogwarts and see if he could get a trail at least and at least they would know that neither he nor Peter had Harry. ' But,' Sirius Thought, ' if neither of us have him then who does?'

It took him around a month to get to Hogwarts and it was bothersome to keep un-transfiguring Peter to let him eat so he would survive until they got to Hogwarts after that he didn't care what happened to man.

He was surprised to see that it was still relatively easy to sneak into Hogwarts but it was harder to sneak around the inside of it he let out a relieved sigh when he got to the statue that led to the headmasters office and transformed back into his regular self unfortunately as soon as he did the person that he didn't want to see again ever happened to walk around the corner and stare straight at him and then all hell broke lose.

He didn't even remember Snape starting to yell at him or remember yelling back what he did remember was seeing someone he thought was dead come up and punch him square in the face.

He woke up in Dumbledore's office massaging the back of his head he guessed that when James hit him he fell backwards hit his head on something hard, or at least that's what it felt like, and passed out.

He looked around the room and saw James staring at him with an apologetic look on his face, along with Snape who was scowling and Dumbledore who had a blank look on his face.

James was the first to break the silence, " Sorry about the punch Sirius but do you know where Harry is?"

Sirius looked at James and it took a minute to register that he was being asked a question and so he shook his head no. That turned out to be a bad idea it only made his head hurt worse and he winced.

James sighed and looked away cussing under his breath then, " Did you kill peter and those muggles Sirius?"

Sirius looked shocked and he was angry that James would think him capable of something like that. " No James," said Sirius his voice had a cold tone to it, " I didn't."

James smiled and got up and walked over to his friend he looked at him for a second before hugging him, " that's good to hear mate because everyone here but me seems to think that you did."

Now Dumbledore spoke up, " if you didn't who did Sirius?" it was in a calm voice but Sirius could tell that he was still suspicious. Then Sirius realized that his 'watch' was gone.

That's when he started to panic and he jumped up and started looking around for it. " Mr. Black," said Dumbledore, " what exactly are you looking for?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and then looked in front of him on his desk and saw his wand and 'watch' laying there.

Sirius calmed down and picked up his wand and Snape sat up and put his hand on his wand he didn't trust Sirius one bit. Then he proceeded to turn his 'watch' back into Peter Pettigrew. Snape almost fainted, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows a bit, and James looked at Peter and shook his head Disgust was evident on his face.

Peter did faint at the sight of James they quickly woke him up and James demanded and explanation from him and he got one, one that he didn't want to hear but he got one none the less.

James sighed he was happy that Sirius was innocent but it just brought them right back to where they started and that meant that they weren't any closer to finding out who really took Harry. ' But at least Sirius can help us look for Harry now that we know that Sirius doesn't have him.'

Dumbledore took Peter to the ministry and an hour later returned from the ministry and informed James and Sirius that Sirius was to have a trial. "It will start sometime in the next few weeks and Peter is safely locked away in Azkaban and will remain there until the trial and Sirius isn't allowed to venture outside of Hogwarts until after the trail is over."

Sirius and James nodded and Dumbledore helped catch Sirius up on news and Sirius told Dumbledore of arriving to the Dursley's and finding Harry already gone.

James scowled at that part but wondered who else would want to take Harry. Sirius had a few ideas and James thought he should mention them to the Auror's the next time he saw them he wondered if they had ever managed to agree on something.

He noticed Sirius looked tired and hungry so he asked Dumbledore if he and Sirius could walk down to the kitchens and then asked where Sirius was going to sleep.

Dumbledore thought about it and told them that it was best that they just go to James' room for now and he would send a house elf with food. " I'll get you a room tomorrow Sirius but for now you can just borrow James' couch."

Sirius laughed and said he was sure a couch was more comfortable than a bunch of rocks or wet grass and it didn't really matter seeing as they had both spent seven years in the same dorm anyway.

When they got to James room the first thing Sirius did was plop down on the couch and kick his feet up.

James laughed and sighed Sirius was Sirius there wasn't any changing that. " Padfoot aren't you going to take a shower I mean you smell awful and I have something you can change into surely you don't want to wear that for much longer?" he said referring to Sirius' Azkaban clothes which looked cold, thin, grimy and ready to fall off or to pieces at any time.

Sirius opened his eyes, as he had been almost asleep when James had mentioned a shower and now that he mentioned it he did feel like a nice long warm shower and he also felt like burning the clothes he had on.

So he took James up on his offer and around thirty minutes later he was clean and watching his old clothes burn and wither away in front of him.

Twenty minutes after Sirius burned his clothes James was laughing at him because he was shoving as much food in his face as he could " You know padfoot you remind of a muggle vacuum cleaner that way your shoveling that food down."

Sirius looked up still chewing a mouth full of food and he had so much in his mouth he looked like a chipmunk with cheeks full or acorns. He quickly chewed and swallowed the food he had in his mouth and stared straight at James and then flipped him off and continued eating.

James happened to take this as an invitation for revenge so that morning Sirius woke up with bright-multicolored hair that changed colors all of them neon colored. Unfortunately for James he wasn't the only one thinking about pranks so he didn't wake up totally unscathed.

Ahhhhhhhhh! Dang it it's shorter than the last one chapter or well at least I think it is. Oh well the next one will probably be short too but the one with Sirius' trail in it should be a bit longer if not oh well… at least it was faster.

Okay anyway the only reason this was up as fast as it is, is because the last chapter was going to be chapter five and then I wrote this and it didn't fit so I went back and changed the 5th to the fourth and the fourth to the 5th.

And the answer to why James punched Sirius is he'd been looking for his son for three months now and he was under the impression that either Sirius had him or at least knew where he was so he let his anger get the better of him and he punched him and if that didn't make sense I'm sorry………


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wonder how many different disclaimers there are? Well anyway I DON'T OWN IT if you don't know what IT is please slap yourself. ( j/k……hopefully)

Ok everyone's asking about moony so here he is. Enjoy

Almost Perfect Chapter 6:

Remus had been busy in the past couple of months he had gotten muggle supplies make-up and muggle hair dye he had dyed his hair mostly only because he needed it and Harry's so no one would recognize him.

Harry was as quite as ever and it worried Remus sometimes that he didn't act like a normal little kid he was always asking him if he needed help with something.

Remus turned and looked at Harry who was reading one of many books that Remus had bought for him to his surprise he was actually a good reader though he wondered where he learned it because he was sure that Petunia wouldn't have taken the time to teach him maybe Arabella did it or one of his school teachers.

He shrugged and went back to what he was doing which was thinking of an excuse for this month's full moon last month he had told Harry that he needed to go visit a distant relative and would be gone for a few days and had left him with his landlord, who really didn't mind at all she liked children.

So he figured he'd just ask Harry if he'd mind staying with his landlord again He told Harry before they left that he would have to stay with her for a few days each month and he had been happy, to say the least the he hadn't heard the word cat once both of the times he stayed there. But Harry wasn't just happy with knowing that he was going to stay at his landlords house he wanted to know why every time so he had to make up an excuse every time at least until Harry was old enough to understand.

Sometimes though Harry scared him a bit because he knew when things where happening and most of the time he asked about them like today, " are you going away again this month Uncle Remus?" he asked looking up from his book.

" Yes Harry," said Remus stunned he'd picked up on it so quick.

"Oh," said Harry looking disappointed and he went back to reading his book. Harry didn't like it when Remus had to leave it wasn't that he didn't like Remus' landlord she was really nice it was that he was always scared the Remus would leave and not come back.

Harry had been surprised on his birthday when Remus had asked him what he wanted to do. No one else had ever asked him what he wanted to do on his birthday; actually no one else had even bothered to remember his birthday.

Actually the book he was reading now had been a birthday present from Remus along with ice cream and a trip to the movies.

Harry was happy but he still wished that his uncle didn't have to 'go away' every month he always felt alone when he left.

Remus saw the look on Harry's face and sighed to himself, ' I wonder if I could get him something to take his mind off being alone every time I leave.'

While Remus was thinking Harry had got up and wondered around looking at the moving pictures that Remus kept in the house. Harry still wasn't used to them yet and was surprised when on of the pictures of the man Sirius, who Remus said was his godfather, turned into a giant black dog. He was so startled that he dropped his book but when he looked back at the picture the dog was gone and the man had returned.

Harry walked over to where Remus was thinking and gently but excitedly tugged at his arm. " Yes Harry," said Remus wondering what was wrong he had looked up briefly when Harry dropped his book but figured one of the pictures moving had startled the young boy because he wasn't used to the moving pictures yet.

" Can he really do that?" Harry asked being extremely vague.

Remus raised his eyebrows and smiled, " I'm afraid I don't know who or what you are talking about Harry, and as I am not blessed with the power to read minds your going to have to explain." he said lightly teasing the boy.

Harry pouted a bit and then explained, " Sirius can he really turn into a big black dog?" he asked in a rush wanting to know the answer.

Whatever Remus might have been expecting it wasn't that and he never would have guessed that's what Harry was talking about. He stared at Harry for a few seconds trying to register in his mind the question that Harry just asked him. He wondered why he asked that question or how he had even gotten the idea that Sirius could turn into anything.

" Well can he?" asked Harry impatiently not seeing how much his question had disturbed Remus.

Remus nodded and then spoke, " Yes Harry he can but how did you know that?" he asked Harry

" The picture," said Harry pointing to the picture of Sirius who suddenly gave Remus an idea.

"Harry," said Remus looking down at the now nine-year-old boy who looked amazed at what Remus just said.

" Yeah Uncle Remus," said Harry staring at the picture trying to catch Sirius turning into a dog again.

" Do you like dogs Harry?" asked Remus wondering if Harry would like a pet.

This time Harry looked straight up at Remus and said, " yeah well I like them a lot better than I like cats." He said smiling.

Remus smiled and then laughed softly at Harry he thought about it for quite a while and decided that after he recovered from the next full moon he would go and get Harry a puppy to play with so he wouldn't be so depressed when he had to 'leave.'

A few days later he dropped Harry off with his landlord, Bianca.

" When are you coming back this time?" asked Harry with a hint of sadness in his voice as Remus got ready to leave."

Remus sighed and said, " Five days at the most and three at the least Harry." He said before leaving.

Remus felt bad seeing Harry's face fall as he left and he thought that he might try to get back sooner this time.

2 Days Later

Remus smiled to himself it wasn't really a bad full moon he actually felt a little bit better twelve hours afterwards which was strange so he spent a few hours puppy proofing the house.

Now he was on his way back from the animal shelter (do they have those in England? or Europe for that matter) and he had gotten a four-month-old Labrador retriever it was mixed with something though Remus didn't know exactly what though he did have a good guess.

The puppy itself was a golden lab with some white and gray added in with blue eyes that made Remus think it was mixed with some kind of husky. It was a she and she had a habit for chewing on things, which she had already demonstrated by making his finger a chew toy.

So far she didn't have a name he figured that he'd let Harry name her.

Thirty minutes later he had dropped the puppy off at his house and made sure she couldn't get into anything gave her a chew toy and left to get Harry.

He didn't really live that far from Bianca it was about a twenty-minute walk and it was a nice peaceful trail along a river so he didn't mind the walk and neither did Harry especially when it was muddy, which thankfully it wasn't today.

Harry was ecstatic to see him so soon " Uncle Remus you're early." He said smiling when he saw his ' uncle,'

" Yes I got back early this month Harry," he said smiling " I hope he was good for you," he said to Bianca.

" Oh he was a dear Remus and you know it and you also know that he's not any trouble at all." She said smiling, " but I am glad you came back early because my sister called and I was just on my way to see her so have a good day Remus and I'll see you for tea next week." She said before going to get her coat.

" I'm looking forward to it." Said Remus smiling, come on Harry we're going now." He said to the boy.

Harry was quiet for most of the trip home and Remus smiled when he opened the door and a cute, plump, little puppy came trotting out of the house towards him.

Harry sat down to pet the dog and looked between the dog and Remus. " Uncle Remus who's puppy is she?" he asked.

Remus had to force himself not to laugh at Harry because he could tell by the look on his face the Harry wanted him to say the dog was his.

" She's yours Harry I got her on my way back here." He didn't to say anything else Harry had already took off running the little dog following close behind. Remus smiled softly and watched Harry play with his new puppy.

Around an hour later Harry and the puppy both were worn out. Harry was happy though he still hadn't named his puppy yet and had begged Remus to let him keep her in his room.

Remus had pointed out that she wasn't house-trained yet and she might make a mess in Harry's room but he insisted so Remus finally agreed.

Now Harry was falling asleep and Remus was getting ready to go to sleep himself when he heard Harry yell for him.

Remus sighed thinking the dog had made a mess walked back towards Harry's room. When he got there however he was surprised to see no mess whatsoever and Harry was sitting up in the bed looking more awake than he should have been for this time of night.

" Yes Harry," said Remus trying to figure out why Harry had called him.

" Uncle Remus, will you tell me a story about mom and dad." He asked he hadn't heard one in a while and the last one was really funny.

Remus smiled and sat down on the end of Harry's bed and got ready to tell Harry a story about his parents.

Just as Remus got ready to start Harry interrupted, " wait tell a funny one, like the last one." Said Harry smiling.

Remus laughed and said, " a funny one alright then."

" Okay," said Remus, " the last one I told you is where your father had found a way to sneak into the girls dorm and he turned all of her clothes bright colors and put tails on all of her pants right?" he asked Harry

Harry nodded and laughed as he remembered the story.

Remus continued well tonight I'll tell you what Lily did to get revenge on James okay Harry?"

Harry nodded again and waited for Remus to start the story.

" Okay," said Remus thinking of how to start," Your mother was furious at James when she found out that he would only remove the spells on her clothes if she agreed to go on a date with him. She had been trying for almost a week to change her clothes back and she hadn't had much progress. So to everyone's utter surprise she agreed rather reluctantly to go on a date with him but only if she got to pick where they went. Your father quickly agreed without using his head because he had finally got Lily to go out with him." Remus took a breath and then continued.

" So the next Hogsmeade trip your mother dressed up in the worst matching outfit she possibly could which was easy thanks to James' spell which he refused to take off until after she went out with him because if he took it off she could get out of going. James' jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her and hoped that she wasn't planning on doing anything else like that."

" Unfortunately for him she did plan on it and the whole day went terrible for your father and he was glad when it was over. Your mom hoped because he had such a horrible time that he would just give up and leave her alone."

" So reluctantly at the end of the day James removed the spell that he put on lily's clothes the only mistake was letting her hear it because your mom was a very clever witch Harry. She spent almost all night working on it but she made her own version of your fathers spell and that night she snuck into our dorm and changed all of our pants into skirts just not James'."

" She did that because she figured we all had something to do with it anyway and she was right of course unfortunately she changed it just enough so that we couldn't figure out how to fix our pants. So we had to walk around the whole next week in skirts getting weird looks from everyone." Remus was suddenly interrupted by a series of giggles from Harry who thought about Remus wearing a skirt and couldn't help but laugh.

" Anyway a week later all of our pants had returned to normal and we thought that the spell had just worn off but later we found a note from your mother taped to the door and signed by you mother." You guys aren't the only ones who can play pranks around here. P.S. don't ever touch my clothes again – Lily Evans" For the next month we encountered tons of revenge pranks from your mother and her friends." Said Remus finishing his story.

" Goodnight Harry." Said Remus getting up to leave.

" Goodnight Uncle Remus," said Harry sounding sleepy, " thank you for the story."

Remus smiled and shut the door and walked back to his own bed ready to collapse.

Harry smiled and fell asleep he woke up early that morning from a very funny dream about his godfather in a skirt and then turning into a dog except the dog still had a skirt on. Thinking of dogs Harry realized that he had found a name for his dog Harry looked around and saw her in the corner asleep but before he could give her, her name he stepped in something cold and wet.

Well at least it was a little bit longer and a little earlier than I thought and I tried to make it funny but funny isn't really my thing at 11:10 at night so sorry if it wasn't too funny. Also 10 points to whoever knows or think they know what Harry is going to call his puppy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned it which I DON'T I wouldn't be putting it here it would be in a bookstore

Almost Perfect Chapter 7:

Sirius was nervous, very nervous and not just nervous like your about to take a test or give a speech but nervous like throw-up nervous.

His trial was today and even though James had assured him several times that he would be okay and found innocent and also that he would never have to go back to Azkaban again he was still incredibly worried.

James however wasn't worried and just kept reassuring his friend that he would be fine. " I mean come on Sirius what can happen we got Peter and you have my word and yours against his. So it should be over quickly and you can go get some clothes of your own and stop bumming mine. I don't have many as it is and they always smell like wet dog when you give them back to me." Said James teasing his friend trying to help him with his nervousness.

Which earned him a smack to the back of the head from his best friend, " they do not James because I wash all the clothes that I borrowed before I gave them back." Said Sirius feeling a little bit better.

" Well," said James smiling, " either you need to learn the definition of washing or you need to get new detergent."

Sirius rolled his eyes, " have you ever thought that the smell might be coming from you dear James."

" No, not really I've always had the opinion that I smell quite good, but you on the other hand."

" Don't even go there James." Said Sirius almost growling.

So they sat in silence after that and waited for someone from the ministry to escort them to the trial, because Sirius was still seen as '' Dangerous in the eyes of the public until proven otherwise.''

They didn't have to wait too long before two very grumpy and unsocial ministry guards showed up and hauled Sirius off. James shouted something at him but he wasn't paying attention to anything but what was in front of him.

What felt like hours to Sirius but what was really only a few minutes they reached the great hall where the trial was being held. He took a deep breath before being shoved through the doors by the guards.

Sirius suddenly thought of all kinds of pranks he could pull on the guards after his trial and that seemed to do the trick and he calmed down almost immediately.

He started looking around and he found Peter though he did fell the urge to rip him to shreds because even though he'd only been in Azkaban for two weeks he looked as if he'd been in there for years.

He was still a little bit nervous but not as much as he'd been before besides James was right it was really stupid to worry.

As soon as everyone was in the room Cornelius Fudge stood up cleared his throat and instantly everyone quit talking and whispering.

" We are here to determine whether or not an innocent man was placed in Azkaban and to decide the fate of the one responsible for the crimes." He sat down and said, " Let the trial began" ( that sounds so stupid but I couldn't think of anything else to put…. Excuse my mindless ranting….)

Sirius was shocked by how fast the trial went by and he found out why Peter hadn't exactly been shocked to see him.

He and James had been forced to admit they had illegal animagus forms and that they had helped Peter learn how to become one too.

Peter was given veritaserum and he confessed to framing Sirius and other things that he had done. He also explained that a house elf had shown up with a letter explaining that Sirius had escaped, which explained to Sirius why he had been so damn hard to find.

Right now the Wizengamot was discussing the details of the trial in a separate room and had been doing so for the better part of an hour.

Sirius was nervous again even though he had no rational reason to be, he was very grateful for his best friend because he knew if he wasn't there he wouldn't even be getting this trial he would have been shipped back to Azkaban by now.

Sirius started looking around again and found James staring at him except he didn't look nervous at all he looked happy and he realized that there was someone missing, moony. 'Surely,' thought Sirius, ' he would have heard about all this by now wouldn't he have?'

Sirius hadn't been pondering over where his friend was for long when the Wizengamot re-entered the room and everyone fell silent again.

Cornelius Fudge stood up to announce the verdict of the trial. " After reviewing the evidence old and new we have found that Sirius Black was indeed innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for and Peter Pettigrew will take his place in Azkaban."

James was the first one to start cheering and then half of the great hall was cheering for Sirius.

Sirius was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling even though it hurt his cheeks to do so.

A few hours later Sirius and James were having a miniature celebration party.

They were sitting in front of a table with cakes piled almost a foot high and with various drink containers lying around.

" Hey James where do you think moony is?" asked Sirius stating what he had wanted to know for quite a while.

" Yeah I've been wondering that too Dumbledore said that he didn't want to be bothered. So I really didn't think too much of it, but you'd think he's show up for something like this." Said James grabbing another cake off the table in front of them.

Sirius nodded, " maybe he hasn't heard about all of what's going on." Suggested Sirius because right now it was the only thing that made sense to him.

" He'd know that you've escaped at the least Sirius because of the letter that Dumbledore sent around." Said James thinking that maybe something had happened to their friend.

" Yeah, " said Sirius thinking about it, " maybe that's the only thing he knows maybe he doesn't know anything about Harry being kidnapped."

" Yeah well after we find Harry I say we go find old moony and drag him back into society." Said James laughing a bit at imagining him and Sirius going to find Remus and dragging him back to Hogwarts.

" That sounds like a good idea." Said Sirius smiling slyly, " but you know what sounds like an even better idea?" he asked James smiling

" No what?" he asked getting suspicious

" This!" yelled Sirius grabbing a half eaten cake from the table and chucking it at James' head.

James retaliated and pretty soon the room that they were in was a mess with cake and Butterbeer all over the place on the ceiling, walls floors, windows and of course all over James and Sirius.

Sirius and James took a look at the room and laughed and then set to cleaning it up.

After a few minutes they had the room clean again but it still smelled like Butterbeer but Sirius said to leave it like that because he rather liked that smell.

After they both got throwing food out of their systems James told Sirius about the Auror's and about the one plan that he had liked. Sirius agreed and figured out a way to get the list made quicker.

" How?" asked James curious. " Snape." Said Sirius as if the name explained it all.

" What are you talking about Sirius?" asked James not following what his friend was saying.

" I'm saying to ask Snape for a list of Death Eaters that avoided Azkaban so we can check them out it would be a lot better than relying on the ministry records anyway." Said Sirius gabbing one of the few cakes that hadn't been thrown in the cake war and unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.

" Why would Snape know?" asked James still not following.

" You don't know?" asked Sirius and then realized the only reason he knew was because he heard the people at Azkaban talk about Dumbledore was the only reason Snape wasn't in one of the cells.

" Know what Sirius?" asked James getting annoyed that his friend wouldn't just spit whatever he had to say out.

" Dumbledore saved Snape from Azkaban Snape was a Death Eater but he was a spy for Dumbledore." Said Sirius, " At least that's what I heard in Azkaban."

James just sat there in shock for a few seconds before jumping up and heading for the door. " Hey," Sirius called after him, "where are you going?"

" To find Snape and make him help with that list." Said James opening the door. Sirius reluctantly jumped up to follow James might want to go see Snape but he didn't want to and it could have waited until tomorrow at least that's what he thought.

With some difficulty they found Snape and Sirius thought it was worth all the trouble just to see his face when they, or rather James asked him for help.

After about thirty minutes James had successfully talked Snape into helping them.

Snape only agreed to help because he knew if he didn't Dumbledore would ask him to do it later anyway and he'd rather do it sooner than latter so he didn't have to see the two idiots for a while.

So after a very awkward silence while Snape wrote out a list and then muttered a spell to disguise his handwriting, James had his list and was ready to start right then and there until Sirius pointed out something important.

" Uh James it's almost midnight and you might want to see if the Auror's want to help." Suggested Sirius practically dragging his best friend back into the castle.

" Yeah that might be a good idea." Agreed James

" But we could go ahead and look at the list so we know who's on it before we hand it over to the Auror's." suggested Sirius knowing that a few names we liable to disappear from the list.

" I guess that's all we can do until tomorrow." Said James and then had an idea, "We should make a copy of the list incase they loss this one somehow."

" That might be the best idea you've had all night Prongs." Said Sirius teasing his friend.

" At least I've had a good idea Padfoot." Countered James.

" I had an idea," said Sirius scowling " and it was a good idea."

" Oh yeah what was that?" asked James.

" I had the idea to throw cake at your ugly mug." Said Sirius sidestepping what would have been a smack to the back of the head.

As they continued there argument they passed the transfiguration room, however they didn't notice that someone was in there until she came out of her room prepared to yell at students for being out of bed and found two of her former students arguing like first years.

James and Sirius both jumped at the sound of their former teachers voice. " Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."

Sirius and James looked at each other and they could tell they both had the same idea. McGonagall hadn't been had the trial today she didn't know that Sirius and James were Animagi. So they were going to play a prank on there old teacher and simultaneously Sirius and James turned into a dog and a stag and enjoyed watching the usual stern expression on there former teachers face turn into one of shock.

Twenty minutes later when they got back to James' room because his was closer they were still laughing at the look on McGonagall face. Sirius collapsed on James' couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

James was considering yanking the cushions out from underneath his best friend but decided that he was tired and he would just leave him be however he did set up a nice prank for him for when he woke up.

James went to bed shortly after that and woke up to Sirius' screams letting him know that his prank had been a success and chucked lightly before telling his friend to shut up so he could go back to sleep.

Okay so I've been thinking about making a forum thing for this story and my other story's that I will be working on in the sometime near future so tell me if you think that's a good idea or not. Also I'm already halfway through the next chapter and I hope that at least some people will enjoy what's going to happen in the next chapter.

And Danielle Guyette that's a good guess but no that's not what he's naming the puppy keep in mind the dog is a girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: if IT belonged to me then I would have already been mauled because I am the biggest procrastinator ever.

Almost Perfect Chapter 8:

Sirius and James had been looking around for news of Harry and Sirius had been sneaking around in his Animagus form looking for clues.

Unfortunately they hadn't found anything and both Sirius and James were getting frustrated Sirius had been cleared fourteen days ago and they still weren't any closer to finding James's son.

The Aurors had finally, reluctantly, agreed to go with the only plan that now made sense. It took awhile to narrow down the list that they had gotten from Snape and they were right quite a few names had disappeared off the list surprisingly the one name that both James and Sirius had thought would disappear had stayed and that's where they were at now, Malfoy Manor.

They were a mile out from the manor and Sirius was frustrated to no end, " why don't we look closer to the house?" he asked for the fifth or sixth time in the past ten minutes. He wasn't really asking more like complaining, not that James could blame him.

" Sirius," said James sighing rather loudly, " You know damn well why and I want to find Harry just as much as you if not more." He said reminding his hotheaded friend that he wasn't the only one upset about the whole thing.

" Yeah, yeah James I know that but…" he said trailing off, " this is so stupid you can't really call this searching all we're doing is wasting time and we can barley see the manor from here." He said snorting.

It was true though that basically the only thing they were doing was wasting time and watching something they could barley see.

" Yeah I know that but maybe they do have Harry and sooner or later if we try to watch we might…." James trailed off he didn't believe anything that he was saying and he could tell Sirius didn't either.

Sirius could tell that he was just making up an excuse.

James and Sirius sat around talking for another thirty minutes planning pranks and so on to pass the time. Both of them were wishing they could do something more productive.

Sirius kept getting really aggravated and James had to calm him down more than once.

James blamed it on where they were at Sirius never liked Lucius or his cousin who was married to Lucius so James couldn't blame him for getting upset when he was so close to them. 'Even if he can't see them.' Thought James.

Sirius had taken off closer to the house for a few minutes and came back smiling and refused to tell James what he had done but James was willing to bet it was some sort of prank.

Then Sirius finally just lost control of his temper and punched a tree and then went to kick a rock, but halfway through the kick his foot struck something metal and he swore.

James looked up startled when Sirius started swearing, he worried when saw his best friend hopping around clutching his foot in his hand.

" Sirius what the hell did you do know?" asked James mad because even though they were a mile out from the house he was sure that even the property they were on now was protected by some sort of security spells and enchantments.

" Fuck," said Sirius letting out yet another swear word. " I kicked something metal," he said answering James question, " or at least that's what it felt like."

James stared at his best friend for a second before saying, " you what?"

" I kicked something metal like a door or something." Said Sirius who was still clutching his foot.

" Where did you kick?" asked James getting an idea.

Sirius glared at James and half walked and half limped over to where he had kicked the metal object that was still invisible or hidden whichever it was.

Two hours later Sirius foot was better and James had found out what the metal object was that Sirius had kicked. It was indeed a door that Sirius had kicked. It led down to something and it had taken James and Sirius two hours to break the charms that were cast around it to keep people out and whatever was in there in. All the times they broken into locked places in the castle during their school days had actually come in handy for once.

Sirius and James both went down through the doors together and both of them had their wands lit. James got to the bottom first and it was like a store room except what was stored down here was not everyday objects most of it was dark artifacts and what looked like very deadly potions and among other things death eater robes.

Sirius' mouth had dropped open the moment that he had entered the room and he was staring round the room shocked and speechless which was very similar to James' reaction excepts James was muttering under his breath about Azkaban.

Sirius was the first to actually say something out loud, " I think we should go get someone and see what we can do about this stuff." He said wanting to get out of this place and fast it gave him the creeps.

James just nodded and followed Sirius back up the stairs and waited until Sirius got back with four Auror's from the ministry.

The first thing they did was arrest Lucius Malfoy for possession of Dark objects and take him to his new home, a cell in Azkaban.

Unfortunately for Lucius he was stupid and confident enough that no one was going to find his little store room that he had kept journals or logs of death eater activities and it named quite a few people and so in addition to him going to Azkaban he dragged quite a few people with him including his wife.

Sirius was ecstatic, " finally." Was the only thing he had said at first and that had been after they had gotten back to the castle after four hours of cleaning out all the objects, books, potions, and journals that Malfoy had hidden away down in that room. There was still more things down there but they were instructed not to touch them.

They would have to go to a trial and explain how they had found the entrance in the first place but they didn't mind as long as it kept Malfoy, and everyone he had dragged with him in Azkaban.

Both James and Sirius were dead tired but they didn't care because even if they hadn't found Harry they had knocked a lot of people of the list of who they thought could have taken him.

" Finally, what Padfoot?" asked James wondering what his friend meant by that.

" Finally some justice in the world and it's his own damn fault he should have burned that stuff years ago." Said Sirius

James shook his head at his friend's happiness. Then he wondered about something Lucius and Narcissa had a son what would happen to him now.

" Hey Sirius what's going to happen to Malfoy's kid?" he asked surprised he hadn't thought of that before.

" Huh, oh Andromeda is going to take him in." said Sirius, " seeing as Bellatrix is in Azkaban she was the only other person besides me that could or would take him."

" You mean you would have taken him in?" asked James teasing Sirius.

" Yeah, well I wouldn't let the kid starve. I'd probably have a time of breaking him of being a spoiled little brat that gets everything he wants though, which is exactly why Andromeda is taking him." Said Sirius referring to his short temper that was a bit shorter than what James remembered it to be.

" So," said James, " now that we knocked almost all of the people on our list just today…" he trailed off wondering what Sirius was thinking

" Well we know it wasn't anyone on there as of now anyway." He said because after the Auror's went around arresting everyone they went back and searched through the houses and didn't find one sign of Harry.

" Yeah but that just makes me wonder even more where he is." Said James thinking about his son and hoping that he was okay.

" Hey I wonder what Moony would have to say about all that's happened in the past few weeks?" said Sirius chuckling slightly at imagining his old friend scolding them for being idiots.

James apparently was thinking the same thing and voiced his opinion aloud, " He'd probably just laugh at us and call us idiots Padfoot."

" Hey I wonder where he lives anyway, we're going to have to figure it out if we're going to drag him back into society." Said Sirius.

" Yeah that's a good point," said James he hadn't even bothered to think about that, " Dumbledore probably knows." He said wondering if he did know.

" Yeah it's probably out in the open somewhere in the woods like a little clearing of some sort so no one can find him or on a beach somewhere." Said Sirius yawning he knew he was going to end up falling asleep on James' couch again.

James laughed at that and then started naming of all kinds of goofy places Remus could be living and this went on until neither of them could think of places anymore.

Suddenly right when Sirius was almost asleep he heard James start laughing quite loudly, " Hey Sirius," said James in between spurts of laughter.

" What?" asked Sirius grumpily he was almost asleep and he didn't like to be woken up when he was almost asleep.

When James could breath again he was able to tell Sirius what had made him laugh so hard." Maybe Moony kidnapped Harry." And it was so far fetched that Sirius had to laugh along with James who had started laughing almost hysterically again.

" That's a good one James and maybe Snape will actually learn to be the opposite of a total grump one day." Said Sirius snorting at the thought of Snape being total gentleman.

" Hey Sirius what did you do earlier today when you snuck closer to the mansion?" asked James still curious about that and it had been bugging him all day he had just pushed it to the back of his mind after they had found the door or rather after Sirius had kicked the door.

" Oh, that," said Sirius grinning, " well I left a nice trap for the next person to walk through the garden though I doubt it's going to work now with both of the people I was hoping it would go off on are in Azkaban." He finished yawning.

James shook his head his friend was a bit crazy sometimes, well almost all the time " so I wonder if your prank is going to get anyone at all?"

" Probably not." Said Sirius tiredness mixing in with his voice. He was tired and he was trying to fall asleep before James could ask another question and he had almost succeeded until…

" Hey wait a second," said James a few minutes later again awakening Sirius when he had almost been completely asleep. " You have your own room why do you keep taking over my couch?" he asked not fully realizing until then that Sirius was still in his room.

Sirius however didn't feel like answering him, so merely groaned and threw a pillow at James' head in an answer and rolled over and started to snore a few seconds later.

James just shook his head at Sirius, sighed and fell asleep. Though thanks to Sirius or at least that's whom he was blaming it on. He had a dream about pirates who kept trying to steal his couch and every time he thought he had won his couch back another pirate would come to steal it, then at the end of the dream when he was almost sure that he had his couch back Sirius came and jumped on the couch instead and told him to go find another couch that this one was his.

This was really funny and I'm glad I waited to update this until I got home because I read through the bottom part because I was writing this at midnight when I was almost drooling on the keyboard (not really but almost) … And all the mistakes were actually quite funny and there weren't as many as I thought there where so… there's probably a few that I didn't catch so sorry if there is you can yell at me for it and I promise I'll try to fix it.

Okay so there are only two more chapters after this and then the Epilogue dang I've been writing a lot lately and I'll probably have a piece from the prologue or chapter one from the next story I'll be working on called Rewritten after the epilogue.

Also I'm still thinking about making a forum for my stories in case anyone wants to discuss them or ask questions so if you think that's a good idea then say so and if you don't like that idea then tell me that too.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own It I don't own It I don't own It. think of little kids saying I'm not touching you.)

10 points goes to Phoenix Heart 1968 for guessing the right name.

Chapter 9:

Remus was very shocked to hear what Harry had decided to name his puppy and had actually thought he was hearing things at first. He had asked Harry about it and Harry had said that he named the dog after his mom, and then he asked if there was anything wrong with that.

Remus had chuckled when he asked that and said, " No Harry there's nothing wrong with that."

Harry was happy with his answer and had gone out to play with Lily. Now though Remus was running out of supplies such as ingredients for some basic medicinal potions and he needed to go to Diagon Alley soon and that was a problem.

He had been trying to figure out all week what to do because the next full moon was getting closer but he didn't want to leave Harry at Bianca's house while he went to Diagon Alley and he also didn't want to bring him and have someone recognize him.

He sighed softly and watched Harry, who was trying to give Lily a bath. 'I guess I'm going to take him with me,' thought Remus the only reason he didn't want to leave Harry at Bianca's was because he didn't want to leave him there two times in one month.

While Remus sat pondering what to do, Harry was trying rather unsuccessfully to give Lily a bath. " Lily," Scolded Harry trying to keep the puppy still. She had rolled around in the mud and had gotten dirty and now she didn't want to take a bath.

Harry however either didn't care that she didn't want a bath or didn't notice and he was getting more of a bath than she was.

" Harry," Remus called out after deciding on what he was going to do.

" Yeah Uncle Remus?" asked Harry who was now chasing after Lily who had bolted into the house because Harry had let go of her when Remus had started talking to him. Remus however just pulled out his wand and flicked it as the puppy ran by and cleaned all the mud off of her that way.

" Awww, Uncle Remus I wanted to do that." He said almost pouting but not quite.

" Well you'll have plenty more chances to do that Harry. I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with me." The words were barley out of Remus' mouth and Harry had already started asking tons of questions.

" Where are we going, can Lily come, how long are we going for?" asked Harry and was about to open his mouth to spill out more questions when Remus stopped him.

" Diagon Alley, no not this time and for a day." Said Remus answering all of Harry's questions he looked a little disappointed when he was told Lily couldn't come but otherwise he seemed pretty excited.

Harry was happy and was ready to go but Remus said that they weren't going until tomorrow, which made Harry calm down a bit but also disappointed because he had wanted to go today.

That night Remus had a very hard time trying to get Harry to sleep because the boy was just too excited to calm down and sleep. Which resulted in Harry being very tired the next day when he woke up only two hours after he had fallen asleep.

Remus shook his head when he saw how tired Harry was, ' oh well it will stop him from running off anyway.' Thought Remus as he was applying some of the muggle makeup he had acquired onto Harry's scar.

He also used a one-day hair dye bottle on Harry's hair and explained to Harry, who had upon seeing his red hair panicked, that it would come out when he washed it tonight. Harry however was still not used to his hair being red and jumped at his reflection sometimes when passing a mirror or some other object that showed his reflection.

So at 1:00 pm four hours after Harry had woken up he was on his way to Diagon Alley. Even though he had only gotten two hours of sleep he was still bouncing about like he had gotten ten or twelve.

When they first arrived at Diagon Alley Harry was trying to look around at everything at the same time, he looked like he was trying to imitate an owl by making his head spin almost all the way around. Remus was chuckling to himself watching Harry look around and finally he finally had to tell the boy that they would look at all the shops after Remus was done with his shopping.

Harry followed Remus who was looking for potion ingredients, but that didn't interest Harry at all but he found something that did and he also made Remus panic because he thought that he lost him. However he had just wondered off to look a display, a display of brooms that is.

Remus shook his head, ' he looks like James and acts like James,' thought Remus amused that the first thing Harry became interested in was brooms, ' lily would throw a fit,' thought Remus and chuckled slightly imagining it.

Remus finally had to promise Harry that this would be the first place they would come back to after he had gotten what he had come for.

However Remus had to go back on that promise because Harry spotted something else that he wanted to look at on the way back from getting Remus' potions ingredients, because Harry had spotted Florean's Ice Cream Parlor and wanted to stop for ice cream, so now that both Harry and Remus had enjoyed an ice cream cone they returned to the Quidditch store.

Harry spent almost two hours wandering around the store with his mouth open in awe. Remus had to practically drag him out of the store and he promised Harry that maybe they could come back and get something for Christmas.

That seemed to cheer Harry up a bit because he was quite disappointed about having to leave the Quidditch store but he wanted to look around in the other stores before they had to leave so he had reluctantly agreed to leave.

Remus shook his head as another store, Magical Menagerie caught Harry's eye, " Can we go in please, please, please?" asked Harry almost begging but not quite.

Remus laughed at him, " You have Lily do you want another pet?" asked Remus teasing the boy.

" No," said Harry, " but I want to look and see what kind of animals are in there." He said with genuine curiosity in his voice looking toward the shop he was asking to go in.

"Alright," said Remus smiling at Harry, " we can go in but we aren't getting any animals." He said already walking over to the entrance of the shop.

Harry laughed and ran up behind Remus and gave the older man a hug, " Thank you Uncle Remus." He said running into the shop.

Remus quickly followed Harry inside he had been careful the whole day not to say Harry's name aloud just in case people where looking for him. ' If they are they probably think Sirius did it.' He thought as he watched Harry run from one cage to the other looking at the animal inside of it. Harry would occasionally shout out to Remus wanting to know what kind of animal was in the cage.

Remus noticed that the shopkeeper was rather amused at the way Harry was running around looking at everything. Remus also saw that she had a pile of discarded 'Daily Prophets' he wondered if the woman would mind he looked at them while he was in there.

" Excuse me," said Remus walking up to the counter, " would you mind if I take a look at some of these papers?" he asked politely as possible.

" No," she said looking at him weird, " but they are a few weeks old I don't see why you would want to see them." She said shrugging.

" Oh, well I haven't been keeping up with the news lately that's all." Said Remus, which was true he had canceled his Daily Prophet subscription after he learned that Sirius had broken out he didn't want to hear about the man.

So imagine his shock when the first paper he picked up had James and Sirius on it and the headline read, ' SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED' underneath the title was about how the trail went and how both James and Sirius were planning on searching for Harry.

Remus' mind refused to comprehend what had he had just read for two reasons, one James was dead and dead men don't suddenly come back to life and start looking for their sons and two Sirius would have to be crazy by now having been in Azkaban for the amount of time he had spent in there.

He read though more old articles of the Daily Prophet and found out more and more information and what he had missed. Thought his mind was still refusing to comprehend what he was reading.

Eventually though Remus managed to make his mind work and the first thought that popped into his head was, ' maybe it wasn't a good idea to cancel the ' Daily Prophet prescription.' He knew what he what he had to do it was plain and simple take Harry to Hogwarts and stop everyone from panicking.

The only problem with that theory was how on earth was he going to explain to Harry that his father was alive and was looking for him. ' Remus,' he thought to himself, ' what on earth have you gotten yourself into,' and then, ' well I guess Minerva was wrong I'm perfectly capable of getting in trouble without Sirius and James talking me into it.

He watched Harry who was still looking around the store and he had even talked the shopkeeper into letting him play with one of cats.

Remus cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, it worked, " it's time to leave." Was the only thing he had to say and Harry looked disappointed but followed anyway, but not before saying goodbye to the shopkeeper and the cat he had been playing with.

" I thought you didn't like cats." Said Remus smiling even though he was nervous as hell.

" No I just don't like looking at pictures of them. I like playing with them though." Said Harry smiling. " Are we going home now or somewhere else?"

" Somewhere else, where do you want to go Harry?" he asked the boy wondering what he meant by somewhere else.

" I mean are we going home or to another store." Said Harry and Remus wondered how he wasn't tired he had gotten six hours more sleep than Harry, but somehow he still Harry still had more energy than him.

" Well I think we've seen all of the shops so I guess we would usually be going home but I thought that we could take a trip to Hogwarts." Said Remus wondering what would happen once they got to Hogwarts.

" Really?" asked Harry his eyes lighting up Remus could tell he really wanted to go to Hogwarts and he couldn't blame him.

Remus nodded but first we have to go home and wash this junk out of hair okay?" asked Remus, though it wasn't necessary because Harry had wanted to wash it out since the moment it had been put in.

So twenty minutes later both he and Harry had all of the muggle dye washed out of their hair and all of the muggle make up off of Harry's face. Remus pulled his wand out of wherever he kept it grabbed an old plate muttered something and told Harry to hold on to it.

" Why?" asked Harry curiously wondering why on earth was his Uncle telling him to hold on to an old dinner plate.

" Because it's a portkey Harry," explained Remus gesturing for Harry to grab a hold of the plate, which he did just in time.

The next thing Harry knew he and his 'Uncle' were in the middle of a really large room with all kinds of people eating. The first thing out of Harry's mouth however was, " hey isn't that Sirius?" he asked pointing at the man who was in some of the Pictures that Remus had dug up for Harry to look at.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Remus and Harry and now Remus really wished that Harry would have stayed quiet, because now not only was the whole hall staring at him but also Sirius and James.

Sirius' head was the first to spin around at the sound of his name in an unfamiliar voice.

James had a look on his Face, which was a cross between angry, disappointed, and disbelief.

Dumbledore stood up and walked down to where Remus and Harry sat on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall.

James got up and followed Dumbledore, Sirius behind him. James couldn't say anything he was in too much shock to say anything at all, and the same was true for Sirius.

Dumbledore however was not any of those things, he was actually smiling, though he didn't say anything he was waiting for Remus, James or Sirius to say something.

Surprisingly Harry was the one who broke the silence, " Dad?" was the only thing Harry said he looked very, very confused.

This brought James out of whatever state of shock he had been in, he picked Harry up and hugged him without saying anything and then turned to Remus with a scandalized and hurt look on his face, " Why?"

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

I never thought I'd get this Chapter Finished it just kept dragging on and on and on but now it's finished and it's 4:34 am and I was wide awake ten minutes ago now I want to crawl in my bed and not wake up until noon tomorrow. So enjoy the Chapter. The next one probably won't be up until next Saturday or Sunday because 10th grade sucks a lot and I have Homework from Hades ………………


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I dreamed that I owned this then the dream would be wrong because I DON'T OWN IT!

Almost Perfect Chapter 10:

Remus took a deep breath and realized that he was shaking from his nervousness. He looked at James and sighed letting the deep breath he had just taken out, " Can we go somewhere else and talk?" he asked not wanting to explain himself in a hall full of school children.

James stared at him for a minute he still looked angry but not as much as he was when Sirius had shown up that and he knew it was close to the full moon, so he wouldn't hit his friend. He had learned to keep track of it when he was in school with Remus and hadn't stopped even when he lost his memories.

James finally nodded and the five of them walked out of the great all and into a classroom that wasn't being used. " Why Remus?" asked James wondering why his friend had kidnapped his son, " why did you kidnap Harry?"

Harry however had something to say and wasn't nervous like Remus was so he spoke up almost immediately, " he didn't kidnap me because I wanted to go." Said Harry stubbornly, and everyone else in the room was reminded instantly of James.

Though now that Harry had said that it had gotten very quiet again and Remus finally had to start from the beginning.

" Arabella wrote to me a few days after you escaped from Azkaban Sirius," he said nodding towards his friend. " She said she was worried about Harry and though that he needed more protection and she was also worried that the Dursley's weren't taking care of him properly." Said Remus taking a breath and watching the look on James' face.

"Were they Remus?" asked James wondering if maybe that was the reason his friend had taken his son who had apparently went with him by choice.

Remus sighed and looked at James, " not really," said Remus and realizing that no one was going to except that as the answer, " No James they weren't." he said not wanting to explain how because if both Sirius and James were as hot headed as they were years ago then he knew that they would be making a trip to Lily's sisters house sometime soon and it wouldn't be pretty.

James swore under his breath, Harry heard it and giggled.

Sirius was the next to speak and it shocked Remus because he thought that he would at least have some problems after being with the dementors for so long, " do you want to explain how they weren't taking good care of Harry, Remus?" he asked and Remus could tell he was thinking the exact same thing that Remus thought he would be.

" Well," said Remus wondering if it was really as bad as he thought it was at first and then continued, " they left Harry at Arabella's for extended periods of time and if not there outside in the yard with the house locked and he would get in trouble if he went outside of the yard." Explained Remus listing the only things that he knew off that they had done but that was good enough for him to want to take him, but he wondered if it was a good enough explanation to James.

Apparently it was because both James and Sirius looked pissed while Dumbledore looked disappointed.

" Well," said James voicing what Sirius was thinking and what Remus thought would happen, " I think we're going to be paying a visit to them soon." Said James earning a smile from Sirius and a frown from Dumbledore.

" You mean we're as in you and Sirius, right?" asked Remus worried that somehow he was going to get dragged into this one.

" No," said Sirius grinning answering for James, " he means you and me and him."

Remus just moaned and shook his head knowing that if even if he said anything it wouldn't work he wasn't going to get out of this.

So for the better part of two hours Remus explained what he and Harry had been doing ever since He had taken him from the Dursley's. James was shocked when he learned what Harry had named his puppy and at the mention of Lily, Harry asked if he could keep her, which James said yes to because Harry's face was pitiful when he asked, that and he wasn't going to take his son's pet away from him.

The next day Remus was rudely awakened by Sirius and James cackling like madmen because both of them had just emptied two buckets of extremely cold water on him.

He rolled over and glared at the pair of them, " aren't you two ever going to grow up," he snapped at his friends aggravated because he had been woken up and he was still tired and he had a headache from hell.

" Sometime before I die, I promise I'll act my age for one whole day," said Sirius grinning, " but for now I'm, content to act like an immature fifteen year old."

James laughed and shook his head at Sirius, " Well at least one part of our work of dragging Moony back into society is done for us." He said remembering his and Sirius' plan to drag their friend back into society.

At the sound of his old nickname, Remus became wide-awake and quit grumbling over the water. " Why did you wake me up?" he asked taking his wand of his bedside table and trying himself and the bed.

" Because," said Sirius, he and James both had the I'm up to something and you can't stop me look on their face and Remus had already guessed what they were up to, " we're going to have a nice chat with Lily's sister and her husband today." Said Sirius pulling Remus up off of the bed and shoving clothes into his arms.

Remus looked down at the clothes that were just shoved at him and realized that they were his but he didn't know how Sirius had gotten them. " Sirius where did you get my clothes?" he asked waving his wand to magically change his clothes because right now he didn't think he would be able to do it manually with out falling over into something because his body was still half asleep even if his mind was wide-awake.

"James and I went to get Lily and brought you and Harry some clothes back with us." Explained Sirius, "now hurry up and get ready we've been waiting on you to get up for two hours." He said whining a little.

" Let me guess," said Remus dryly, " you got tired of waiting." He said referring to his rude awakening.

" Yep," said Sirius smiling.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Remus going to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

" Because," answered James, " we're going to look for someplace for us to live afterwards seeing as our old home got blown to bits."

" We would be you, Sirius and Harry, I'm guessing said Remus stepping out of the restroom five minutes later.

" Yep now come on before Padfoot pees himself with excitement." Joked James; though Sirius didn't seem to think it was very funny.

" James!" yelled Sirius throwing something at the back of his friend's head.

Ten minutes later the group of three friends were inside the Dursley's house. Petunia had been cooking at the time and stood completely shocked letting the food she was cooking burn Dudley wasn't paying attention he was playing with a new computer game he had just gotten and Vernon was turning three or four different colors at the same time and he ended up white as a sheet, thinking that these people were here to do him and his family in.

James was the first to speak and it was addressed solely to Petunia. " Would you like to explain the poor care that was given to my son at your hands?" he asked with anger evident in his voice meanwhile Petunia just stood shaking her head.

'It's not possible,' she thought, ' he's dead he can't be here I'm dreaming or I'm sick from all of the cleaning I've been doing and I'm hallucinating.' She thought to herself trying to explain to herself why she was seeing her dead sisters dead husband.

James saw that he probably wasn't going to get an answer so he and Sirius dragged her off to a separate part of the room a few seconds later Vernon went over to stop whoever these people were but Remus stopped him from interfering.

Five minutes later they left leaving behind a very shaken woman who had been told that simply that she was lucky and James told her that if he learned of anything else that had happened to his son that he didn't already know he would be back and she " would not like it."

Remus was shaking his head at Sirius' impersonations of Petunia, which were quite funny, but he thought that they didn't have to be as unpleasant as they were, but both James and Sirius disagreed with him as always.

" James," Remus said after a while, "who's watching Harry today?" he asked as they arrived at their destination and were about to start looking for houses.

" We talked Minerva into watching him for us." He said grinning it was Saturday after all she wouldn't mind too much.

Remus just looked at James as if he were crazy, " I don't think I want to know how you accomplished that." Said Remus teasing his friend.

" Well," said Sirius, " we just told her how good a teacher she was and it was really the fact that she was such a good teacher that we became Animagi."

" Flattery than." Said Remus, ' I should have known,' he thought to himself he wondered how Harry was doing with the Transfiguration Teacher.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry in fact wasn't having a very good day he wasn't allowed to do anything that he considered to be fun and all he wanted to do was explore but this woman wouldn't let him.

Now though he was walking through the halls aimlessly because he had managed to get away from her but he knew she would find him soon and every now and then he would take off running for a few corridors to keep her from finding him for a few more minutes.

Unfortunately he wasn't watching well enough and ran into one of the grumpiest people at Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

" Child what on earth are you doing." He demanded after Harry had run headfirst into him.

Harry however didn't know anything about the man so he was quite friendly with the man. " Running away." He answered looking over his shoulder he heard the woman he was running from coming behind him and quickly hid himself behind Severus' cloak.

" Oh Severus good have you seen Harry?" she asked striding up to him out of breath from chasing Harry though the castle for the last half hour.

Severus glanced quickly down at Harry who was behind him and then back at Minerva, " no Minerva I haven't but I will tell you if I do."

" Thank you Severus," she said sighing and walked off quickly in another direction looking for Harry.

Harry came out from behind Severus' cloak and was getting ready to thank him when the man said something. " Now you can tell me why you are running away from Minerva and then I can go get her so she'll stop worrying." Said the man with a sneer the only reason he had lied to Minerva was because he wanted to know what the boy was doing.

" That's not fair," complained Harry but decided to explain anyway, " I was running away from her because she's boring and she won't let me do anything and I want to explore the Castle." Said Harry pouting.

That earned an eyebrow raise from Severus, " Why are you with her instead of your father?" asked Severus not that he cared about James Potter he was just wondering why he left his son in the care of Minerva.

" Because Dad, and Uncle Remus and Sirius went to look for a house and they'll be gone almost all day or at least that's what dad said," explained Harry trying to figure out if there was a way to get away from this man so he would have to go back with the 'boring lady.'

Severus actually smiled at this news they were looking for a house that meant that it wouldn't be long until he would be able to walk around the castle without running into James Potter.

Harry though was now curious about who this man was so he started asking him all kinds of questions. " Who are you? Do teach here? Are you friends with my dad." And he was stopped right after that question.

" I am defiantly NOT one of your fathers friends nor will I ever be." Said Severus appalled that anyone could even think such a thing even if the person who thought it was a child.

" Oh," said Harry, " well do you work here?" asked Harry still curious about the man.

" Yes I work here and my name is Severus." He said coldly wanting to get back to his potions lab.

" Oh well can I call you Uncle Severus?" he asked the man not knowing him and therefore not knowing how he would react to the question.

Severus just stared at the boy like he had something wrong with him, " no you may not call me 'Uncle'." He said glaring at Harry.

Harry however was unfazed by the glaring and continued asking the man questions, " well what do you teach?" he asked him.

" Potions." Said Severus stiffly giving up on getting the child back to Minerva and he decided to walk back down to his classroom ever though he knew Harry was going to follow him.

" Potions like deadly potions?" asked Harry curious however his question made Severus stop dead in the corridor.

" Yes." He said staring at Harry before continuing walking.

" Because my cousin Dudley said he could make deadly potions and he scared everyone at school but it really just toilet water with pop mixed in with it." Said Harry.

Severus wanted to laugh out loud but he didn't 'stupid muggles.' he thought 'you can't make Potions out of Toilet water.'

So Harry followed behind Severus and asked him several questions to which Severus answered two hours later Minerva came down to ask for Severus' help in looking for Harry and she found him asleep on one of the desks' in his room. Harry had fallen asleep in the middle of his one- thousandth question or at least that's what it felt like to Severus, and he gladly returned to boy to Minerva.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After the twentieth house everyone in the trio of friends were ready to quit for the day they hadn't found anything remotely close to what they were looking for.

They just about gave in when Remus pointed out that there was only one more house on the list and they could go ahead and check that one out and go look for more in a few days.

They arrived at the house and Remus immediately recognized the area it was less than twenty minutes from his own house. Both James and Sirius were ecstatic when he told them that.

They were even more so when they saw the inside it was big enough for three people and it even had a kid's room and a really large backyard and they all agreed that the house was perfect.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A week later they were almost ready to leave Hogwarts actually they were leaving today except James was holding them up. " Come on James what's taking so long?" asked Sirius whining he wanted to leave and get as far away from Snape as he possibility could.

" I'm writing a letter Sirius hold on." Snapped James because aggravated he knew he wasn't taking that long Sirius was just in a hurry to get out of Hogwarts.

" A letter?" said Sirius confused, " to who?" he asked wondering why the letter couldn't have waited until later.

" To Arabella I'm thanking her for keep and eye on Harry." He explained to Sirius signing the letter but before he could tie the letter to the owl that was already waiting leg Sirius took it and unraveled it and signed his name too.

"What?" asked Sirius innocently. " Your signature looked lonely and you know I might be really famous for something good one day and she might want my signature." Said Sirius goofing around.

James shook his head they had already taken most of their stuff to the house they had bought and Remus had brought Harry's stuff over a couple of days after the full moon, it was the first full moon he hadn't spent alone in years and he rather enjoyed it.

James turned around and picked up Harry, " come on we're going home Harry." He said Grinning and walking out of Hogwarts.

" I get to come back right?" Harry asked referring to Hogwarts. Yeah in two years Harry." Said James before apparating both him and Harry to His, Harry and Sirius' new home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well I was wrong you didn't have to wait till Saturday and as for the homework from Hades I forgot half of it in my locker because I'm smart like that so I had to do it as soon as I got to school.

Also sorry if there are any errors because it was really late when i was typing this so there is probably some mistakes hopefullt not a lot though.

So only the epilogue left and then I can take a break for about two or three weeks before I start writing my new story.

Then I have to write a story for Mole day and I have no clue what that is only that it's something like pi day……….

So hope you enjoyed. Oh and don't ask about the part with Snape I just thought it would be funny it's kind of weird though…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Waves Banner I DON'T OWN IT

Happy Turkey Day/ Thanksgiving funny I don't even eat turkey but if you do eat it I hope you enjoy it.

Hey last chapter of Almost perfect hope everyone enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it actually I think it was one of the few things I actually finished writing……….

Almost Perfect Epilogue:

Days before Harry's 11th birthday:

Harry was almost to his destination when he heard Remus' voice behind him and he almost threw the bucket of ice water and seaweed he had in his hand. " Uncle Remus," said Harry whispering, " you almost ruined the prank." He said they were at the beach and it was their last day there and Harry had been planning this prank all week.

Remus smiled and shook his head Harry really was like a miniature James except like his mother he was extremely bright and he didn't like it when his father and godfather picked on Snape because Harry had taken a liking to the man ever since the first time he met him.

" How about letting me help with your prank Harry." Remus whispered back.

Harry thought about this for a second before he decided it was a good idea because Remus stilled owed his dad for waking up with an octopus on his chest. "Okay," said Harry quietly explaining the prank he was trying to pull to his uncle.

Remus had to stop himself from chuckling aloud at Harry's idea and proceeded to follow him into James and Sirius' room.

There were two room one with twin beds, James and Sirius' room, and one with a queen sized bed Remus' room because he was just getting over a full moon when they had arrived at the beach so they gave him that room and Harry had taken the pull out couch which he thought was more comfortable anyway.

Together they quietly went into the room and Remus found another bucket full of ice water and seaweed and Remus grabbed one the bucket that was already up there and walked over and got ready to dump in on James while Harry walked over to Sirius and Harry yelled, "NOW!" and they both dumped the buckets over onto them.

James and Sirius woke up freezing, soaked and smelling like salt and Sirius had a mouth full of seaweed because he was sleeping with his mouth open.

Remus and Harry laughed as both James and Sirius tried to figure out what was going on after being suddenly awakened by cold water with seaweed in it.

James was the first to realize what happened and retaliated by throwing one of his pillows, which was cold and wet just like James, which resulted in a pillow throwing war.

After their pillow war James and Remus went to cook breakfast while Sirius along with Harry's help cleaned up the beach house they were staying in.

After they had all eaten breakfast and following Remus' third check of the whole house they left.

Remus and Harry went to Hogwarts to visit McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore and to let Harry bug Snape one more time before he could get in trouble for it seeing as it would be his first year at Hogwarts this year.

James and Sirius had warmed up just a little to Snape thanks to Harry because he insisted that he be allowed to go and visit him though both his father and godfather couldn't see why Harry seemed to like the man.

Sirius had once said that he bet it had something to do with Lily, which had caused James to smile sadly at the mention of his deceased wife.

So while Remus and Harry were at Hogwarts James and Sirius were planning Harry's birthday party they were going to have two one so Bane and everyone James lived with when he had forgotten who he was, and another one so Harry could invite his friends over and there would be no chance of Bane and his friends finding out about the magical community.

James and Sirius were in the middle of making a list for Harry's party so far they had Ron Weasley who Harry had met soon after they had moved in their new house because Harry had mentioned that he saw broom he had liked in Diagon Alley when he was there with Remus and they had went to buy one. While they were in Diagon Alley Harry had met Ron and his brothers and his little sister and Ron and Harry had been best friends ever since.

Neville Longbottom was also on the list because James had been friends with the boy's parents and thought that Harry should be friends with the boy, James figured the boy could use friends after what had happened to his parents and He, Ron, and Harry got along great.

Another person who was one the list who surprisingly also got along good with Harry, Neville and Ron was Sirius' cousins son Draco who Andromeda had been able to turn around quite nicely and he reminded James of Sirius with bright blonde hair and pale skin and he didn't act anything like his father though he got to visit him and his mother once a year.

Ron's mom and dad would be coming also along with his Brothers except for Bill and Charlie and Ron's sister was coming too.

James and Sirius begrudgingly put Snape on the list because they both knew Harry would want him there Draco would be happy with the man there too, though they both wondered if he would show up.

They were also inviting Dumbledore and Minerva and Hagrid of course who had been very helpful during full moons because he would take Harry and bring him to see all kinds of weird and somewhat Dangerous animals but not dangerous enough to make James worried because he knew Hagrid would take care of Harry.

Snape had even taken Harry sometimes during full moons when Hagrid couldn't twice Dumbledore did and both times Harry came home with Lemon Drops falling out of his pockets.

Luckily they lived far enough out and were able to play Quidditch and they would definitely be doing that at Harry's party. They also planned on giving Neville, Harry, Ron, and Draco four custom-made Prank kits made by the self proclaimed Marauders.

Though that would have to be right before they got on the train or they would have to send it to them so Ron's mother and Neville's Grandmother wouldn't take them away.

So while James and Sirius planned what to do Harry and Remus were at Hogwarts and somehow Harry had talked Remus into giving Peeves water balloons and now he everyone but Harry was soaked from head to toe in water, though Harry thought this situation was funny a few people mainly, Minerva, Snape, and Remus did not and were trying to get as many water balloons as they could away from Peeves.

Dumbledore however found this whole situation almost as funny as Harry did and merely conjured a shower cap to put on over his head and commenced to walk around eating Lemon Drops and conjuring a towel here and there for the more grumpy people.

So almost an hour after all this started Peeves had finally used up all of his water balloons and had left cackling through the castle.

Snape was not happy about it at all and commenced to give Harry a good telling off or a warning at least. " You wait until I can take points off of you for doing something like that, brat." He growled at him, usually this would have been successful in frightening almost anyone but now it was just funny seeing a waterlogged Snape telling someone off.

The scene that James and Sirius walked in on was that one a drenched Great Hall and a waterlogged Potions and Transfiguration Professors. It didn't take them long to figure out what happened nor did it take long for them to start laughing though the favor was returned to them.

James was walking across the Great Hall going to congratulate his son on his prank when he slipped and fell causing everyone to laugh at him including Sirius who went to help his friend up and ended up on the floor beside him soaked like everyone else.

So while everyone including Harry was helping clean the and dry the Great Hall James, because Sirius absolutely refused to, walked over and invited Snape to Harry's party at first he didn't want to go mostly because what had just happened but James pointed out that Draco was going to be there and he would probably like to see him, so Snape agreed to come as did Dumbledore and Minerva.

Three Days Later:

Remus and Sirius were shopping for presents James gave them a list and money so they could buy Harry presents from him, meanwhile James and Harry were going to watch a Quidditch game, though Harry was disappointed at first when he heard that Sirius and Remus were going to Diagon Alley but got over it quickly enough when he heard he was going to a Quidditch game.

Harry loved Quidditch that had been one of the first things that he had learned and one of the first presents James had bought Harry after they were reunited was a broomstick.

So while James and Harry were enjoying an afternoon of watching Quidditch and arguing over which position was best Seeker or Chaser Sirius and Remus were walking around Diagon Alley arguing over which present would be best for Harry.

" I'm telling you Remus he would like the Quidditch gloves and prank kit best." Said Sirius sounding like a child.

" Yes Sirius and I'm telling you that, that is what you would like best not Harry besides he won't need the gloves until next year anyway you know first years never make the team." Said Remus sighing wondering how James had ever talked him into doing this anyway.

" Yeah I would have liked a prank kit and Quidditch gloves to take with me my first year of Hogwarts what does that have to do with anything besides even if he doesn't need them he can still bring them and show them off." said Sirius

" Harry wouldn't show them off anyway even though he's been raised by two of the craziest people I know he still resembles his mother more than you or James." Said Remus.

Sirius went to complain but he knew Remus was right, " okay then what do you suppose we get him Moony?" asked Sirius his arms hurt from carrying the bags they already had. James had a habit of spoiling Harry especially on his birthday so he had made a list and gave Remus and Sirius a bagful of money and told them to get what they could on the list and if they had any money left over they could improvise.

" Well he already has a prank kit remember we made one for him and Draco, Neville and Ron too." Said Remus.

" Yeah," said Sirius, " but you can never have too many prank kits." He said smiling and Remus just rolled his eyes at him.

" Sometimes Padfoot, I think it's you that's going for your first year of Hogwarts instead of Harry." Said Remus, " anyway like I said he already has a prank kit so I think we should go dig out that book of pranks that we made when we were in our third year."

" Did we even use any of those?" asked Sirius interrupting Remus he was trying to remember whether or not they had used any of the pranks out of the book.

He remembered making it they had sent each other letters all through out the summer before their third year. They each made up a list of ten pranks and the next person would add however many they wanted to the list and they eventually got over two hundred pranks. Remus had taken it the day after school started and turned it into a book.

" No," said Remus interrupting Sirius' reminiscing, " we never used any of them we used some of them for ideas for better pranks but I don't think we used any of them."

" So why do we want to dig it up?" asked Sirius.

" We want to dig it up so we can give it to Harry for his birthday Padfoot." Said Remus shaking his head.

" Oh," said Sirius, " but that still doesn't solve what we're going to buy him." He said confused wondering what that had to do with anything.

" We don't have to buy him anything James said to improvise remember." Said Remus getting ready to go home they needed to get back before James and Harry did.

"Hmmm," said Sirius thinking as he followed Remus they were going to Floo to Remus' house and leave the presents there and then go to Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer or two. " Hey moony we should pick up a Zonko's order form while we're in Hogsmeade." Said Sirius getting an idea.

" Why is that, Padfoot?" asked Remus, " running low on supplies?"

" No, not for me for Harry." Said Sirius, " we could give him the order form and the left over money and tell him to get what he wants or need while he's at Hogwarts." Said Sirius. " What?" asked Sirius after a few seconds of Remus staring at him.

" I think that's the most intelligent thing you've said all week Padfoot." Said Remus laughing at the expression on his friends face as he said it.

"HEY!!!!!" yelled Sirius following Remus through the green fire.

They got to Remus' house and hid the presents, they would help James wrap them later, right before Harry came bursting through Remus' front door.

He was talking so fast that neither Sirius nor Remus could understand him James walked in a few seconds after Harry did laughing.

" I guess that means you had a good time." Said Sirius making fun of Harry for talking so fast.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius before he answered him, " yep it great and dad said we could go see another one over my Christmas Break." Said Harry nearly hopping up and down with excitement.

Remus laughed, " are you going to be able to wait until then, Harry?" he asked the boy who was jumping around his house.

Harry stopped jumping up and down for a few seconds to think and then shook his head yes, " Can we go play a game of Quidditch now or at least fly a little bit?" he asked no one in particular.

Sirius laughed and summoned two brooms and raced Harry outside.

James watched the two run outside and hop on the brooms, " so did you get the presents?" he asked Remus, " I thought we would be gone longer but Harry wanted to come home and tell you two about it right after it ended I did managed to get him to stay for ice cream though." Said James.

" Yeah we just finished hiding them when you came in," said Remus, " we were going to go pick up a Zonko's order form in Hogsmeade and then we were going to search for our Third year prank book." Explained Remus.

" I think I have a Zonko's order form at the house," said James, " why do you need one anyway and why are you going to dig that old book up?" he asked curious.

" We just going to give Harry the left over shopping money you gave us and an order form so he can what he wants for himself. We are going to give the prank book to Harry for his birthday seeing as we never used any of the pranks in the book, hopefully he can put some of them to good use."

James nodded, " well let's go look for that book and then if I don't have any Zonko's order forms then we can always send Sirius after one tomorrow." He said following Remus upstairs to help him look for their old prank book.

Two hours later James and Remus were triumphant in their search to find their old prank book and just as they were coming downstairs a very tired Sirius and a not so hyper Harry were walking through the door causing Remus and James both to laugh at the expression on Sirius' face which was ' how do you make him stop.'

" What's the matter Padfoot, getting tired faster in your old age." Teased James.

Sirius gave James an 'it would be better if you shut up now' look and collapsed on Remus' couch.

" Well I think we're all pretty tired so I'm going to take Harry home, Padfoot are you coming or are you going to camp out on Moony's couch?" he asked his best friend as he didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

Sirius groaned and tried to get up but ended falling back down, " I think I'll just take over Moony's couch for the night if that's okay with you Moony." Said Sirius rolling over so he didn't smother himself.

Remus laughed, " I don't mind Padfoot, but I'm waking you up early."

" Well see you tomorrow then Padfoot, Moony." Said James leaving through the fireplace.

" Bye Uncle Sirius, Bye Uncle Remus." Said Harry following his dad.

The next morning came too soon for Sirius who was rudely awakened by Remus who had warned him the night before that he was going to wake him up early.

" Why did you have to wake me up this early for Moony I mean you could have let me sleep for at least another hour." Said Sirius complaining.

" We have to go get some muggle presents for Harry or don't you remember Bane and Aly are coming today, Along with a muggle girl around Harry's age they said they met her a few days ago when they moved into a new town they thought Harry might like to meet her." Explained Remus grabbing one of Sirius' hands and pulling him off of the couch.

" Oh," was the only thing Sirius managed to say before Remus wrenched him up off of the couch.

" So what are we going to get him?" asked Sirius stifling a yawn.

" I don't know just grab him something you think he will like." Said Remus summoning his shoes.

Twenty minutes later Sirius was dressed and ready to go though he was still hungry.

It took them nearly an hour to find something Harry would like when they did it was a muggle comforter with a dark blue background with a light green dragon on it and Sirius had to admit that it wasn't a half bad picture of one it was actually almost realistic.

They bought that and then saw a store that had water guns out front both Remus and Sirius agreed that Harry would probably love them seeing as most of Harry's pranks usually had something to do with water.

They bought one big water gun and two smaller ones they also bought two packs of water balloons to play with at the party. They also bought some muggle clothes and then apparated home to wrap them before Bane and Aly got there with their guest.

After they wrapped the presents they waked over to James' house with them and put them on the table that James had conjured for the party. There was already a cake and Balloons set up around the table and a few presents too.

Sirius was the first to notice that there was already somebody else was there, which was odd because usually it was Remus who noticed things first. " Hey James who's that?" he asked referring to the boy that was talking with Harry it seemed like Harry knew him.

" That's Dudley," said James looking around to see whom Sirius was referring to, " Harry's cousin."

" I'm surprised you invited him James." Said Remus softly so that neither Harry nor Dudley would hear him say it.

" Well I wasn't going to, but I figured that if Lily were here she would invite him so I went to see if he could come and surprisingly Petunia let him come back with me." Said James to tell the truth he was just as surprised as Remus was.

" That's a shocker," said Sirius, " hey Bane's here." He said pointing to the Car that had just pulled into their driveway.

That was true enough though James was shocked when he saw that there were four people instead of three in the car. James had barley talked to or seen Bane since he regained his memories but he had talked to him enough to Know that Bane and Aly were now married but Bane had never said anything about a kid whenever he had talked to him.

" James," said Bane walking up and greeting him so I guess it's safe to assume the one that looks like you except younger is Harry." He said referring to the two boys who were now standing behind James.

James laughed and nodded, " Harry this is my friend Bane do you remember me telling you about him?"

Harry nodded, " it's nice to meet you," he said politely.

Bane laughed, " it's nice to meet you too Harry and Happy Birthday as well." He said even after all the years Bane never lost the weird accent he had it just mixed in with his new accent.

" Thank you," said Harry taking the present that Bane had handed to him.

" Your quite welcome," said Bane, " and this," he said grabbing a little girl from the woman beside him " is Mila my lovely daughter."

James smiled the little girl was apparently very shy because she had buried her head in her fathers shoulder the minute she introduced her.

" Bane," said Aly taking Mila back, " she's really shy," she said to James, after she had smacked Bane lightly on the shoulder, " we've tried to get her to not be o shy but she insists on not talking to anyone except us or Bane's parents."

" Well," said Remus, " she has to talk sometime trust me I tried to go most of my life without talking and all that blew up in my face as soon as I met these two." He said referring to James and Sirius.

" Yes well let's hope she doesn't have to meet someone as crazy as James here to make her start talking, oh and this is Hermione Granger." She said introducing the other girl that they had brought along with them.

She stepped forward, " Hello it's nice to meet you," said she to Harry handing him a small bag of sugarless candy.

" Thank you and I'm Harry and this is Dudley my cousin." He said introducing himself and his cousin.

" Oh it's nice to meet you too Dudley." She said producing another small bag of candy.

" Thanks," said Dudley.

" So," said James walking over to the table, "let's start with presents then games then cake oh and we can't forget pictures." He said picking up the muggle camera that was on the table.

Harry opened Bane and Aly's present first, it was a stationary and a muggle magic kit which caused quite a few spontaneous laughing fits from Sirius and Remus, " you father told us that you were going away for school this year so we thought you could use it to write home and he also told us you like pranks so we bought you the magic trick kit."

" Thank you," said Harry he was trying not to laugh because he knew it would be rude but he thought it was funny.

Harry's favorite present was the dragon comforter until Sirius went into the house and came back out with a full water gun and sprayed Harry and Dudley with it.

Causing both of the to duck under the table and causing Hermione to shriek when the cold water hit her instead of them. Sirius apologized and then went to get the water balloons.

They broke into two teams for the water balloon fight kids versus adults.

Hermione had found a way to distract the adults while Harry and Dudley ran for the cooler where the water balloons were at they carried it back to were they were hiding and commenced to soak the Adults even Mila threw a couple of water balloons and though they didn't go far she was content to be happy about it.

Even though they had stolen all of the water balloons they were still almost as soaked as the adults when the water balloon war was finished mostly because Sirius had thought to grab Harry's new water gun that was still filled with water.

After they were done they played a few muggle games Tag, hide and go seek, Red Rover, Simon says, and Steal the flag.

After everyone was dry and tired they had cake and embarrassed Harry somehow they managed to have a food fight with just cake.

Soon afterwards though Bane and Aly had to leave because they had a two-hour drive and it was already getting dark.

" So did have fun today Hermione?" asked James as they were leaving.

" Yes Mr. Potter I did it was a lot better than sitting around and reading that's for sure." She said confusing James.

Bane had to explain to James what it meant, " she got an invitation to this school a couple weeks ago and from what her mother said she's done nothing but read about it since."

" Oh," said James it made since now.

" It was nice meeting you Hermione," said Harry, " maybe you can come up again sometime." He said looking at his dad to see if it was okay.

" Of course she can come up again, if you want to Hermione." Said James as she got in the car.

" That would be nice," said Hermione as she shut the door to the car Harry stayed and waved goodbye and then went inside the house he was really tired.

Dudley surprised everyone including Harry by asking if he could spend the night, James didn't seem to have a problem with it so he decided to go ask Petunia to see if she would mind, amazingly she didn't mind at all so Dudley spent the night.

Soon after both Harry and Dudley went to bed Remus, Sirius and James had a discussion.

" Does it seem weird to you?" asked James wondering if he was missing something because he would have thought that Petunia wouldn't see anything wrong with party that he knew because he explained that there would be no magic because of Bane but what he didn't understand was her letting Dudley spend the night because he told her that they were going to have a magical party for Harry the next day.

" Yeah it does mate, but I don't know what to tell you." Said Sirius who had only heard stories about Petunia from James and Remus he didn't know what she was like personally.

" He's lost weight a lot of weight and he's gained some manners too." Said Remus.

" I noticed that too also Vernon wasn't there when I went to see if he could come in the first place and he wasn't there when I went to see if he could spend the night either," said James wondering if something had happened.

" Oh well it's not worth worry about tonight lets just go to sleep and we'll figure it out later." Said Remus yawning, " and I think I'm going to take over you couch tonight James."

James laughed, " Alright Moony whatever floats your boat." Said James going upstairs.

Sirius followed barley awake and ran into his door because he forgot it was closed.

The next day Remus woke up to Harry and Dudley laughing and as soon he sat up he found himself soaked in water, they had obviously found the water guns.

" Alright I'm up how about you go wake up James and Sirius." Said Remus yawning.

" They can't they already woke us up you've been asleep a long time Moony," said Sirius and Remus knew by the tone of his voice that he had a grin on his face.

" What time is it Padfoot?" he asked looking around for a clock.

" Almost 11:30," said Sirius grinning, " they would have woken you up earlier but James said to let you sleep."

Twenty minutes later Remus had already been home and gotten changed and was back to help set everything up.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Molly were the first to arrive shortly followed by Neville and his grandmother, then Draco, then Hagrid, Snape, who Draco was very happy to see, Minerva, and Dumbledore.

Soon after everyone got there they ate cake, which Snape refused to eat, actually he just refused to eat or drink anything because he had a suspicion that it would end up turning his hair or skin colors and he was almost right.

After everyone was done eating they started burping up large colorful bubbles, which made Severus very glad that he hadn't ate anything.

The effects of the food wore off after about five minutes and then it was time for Presents Harry liked the prank book the best and so did Draco and Ron. Neville wasn't really into pranking he found it funny but was too afraid of getting into trouble to actually pull any.

Dumbledore quite enjoyed the bubbles and so did Hagrid who had brought Lily home, she had been staying with Hagrid while they were on vacation. She was quite happy to see Harry and showed it too by licking his face quite a few times.

After everyone settled down and after Lily had gotten into the cake causing everyone to laugh, they decided to play a game of Quidditch. Dudley had been mostly quiet up until this point, " what's Quidditch?" he asked which cause both Ron and Draco to look at him like he was from another planet.

" How do you not know what Quidditch is?" said Ron and Draco at the same time.

Dudley shrugged and they explained it to him though he didn't get much of it because he didn't really understand the concept of brooms being able to fly.

However he wanted to learn once he saw how fun it was, " how do you do that?" he had asked Harry after he got on his broom and flew around a bit.

" Well," said Harry, " I don't really know how to explain it"

" Oh," said Dudley disappointed it had looked like fun.

James decided to ask Dumbledore if it would hurt anything if he taught Dudley how to fly he knew Petunia would probably kill him for it if she found out and Lily would too if she was here.

Dumbledore however seemed to think that it was a good idea so James summoned two of his old brooms and showed Dudley what to do.

"Well first put it on the ground and stand next to it." Said James explaining it.

Dudley did so and then watched as James put his hand over his broom, which Dudley also did and said "up."

James wondered briefly whether or not it would work for a muggle and was actually a bit surprised when the broom leapt up into Dudley's hand. He finished explaining and Dudley flew up to join the game.

Actually he wasn't half bad and James figured that if he went to Hogwarts he would be a pretty good chaser.

James sat back and watched as Sirius, Harry, Ron and Fred played on one team and Draco, Dudley, George and Ginny played on the other.

He would have played but he just wanted to watch for once, which was exactly what he was doing he was laying back on the grass and watching his son play Quidditch.

' It's almost perfect,' he thought briefly to himself, ' because it can never be perfect without Lily,' and he smiled softly at the thought of his wife and continued to watch Harry's game until his team won. ' If you were here Lily,' he thought getting up to congratulate his son, ' you'd probably be just as proud of him as I am.'

Finally last chapter here I think it's the longest one too. Hope you enjoyed it those of you that waited this long for the end anyway. I wasn't planning on finishing this until December sometime because I was in the middle of Nanowrimo which I still haven't finished and I don't think I'm going to but oh well I got half way there. I'll probably have the first chapter of 'Rewritten' up by Christmas or maybe on Christmas.

Okay now time for thank you's for reviews

1.Eyes of a wolf- Bane's back though only for a bit he wasn't really important to the story oh and I very much like your name.

2. tallical-thank you

3. flower123 –I rather enjoyed your reviews and everyone else's of course but I was reading one of them one day and it said update son and I think you meant soon but I was sitting there thinking, before I realized you meant soon, but I'm not a guy ;)

4.Twin Tails Speed – special thanks because I think that you are the only one who reviewed on every chapter so thank you.

5.Glamrockprincess- thank you

6. harlz-darlz- thank you glad you like it

7. revilo-thank you glad you like it

8. SiriusBlackFan2 – you'll be happy to know that I'm going to go back and fix everything now I was reading back over the first chapter and saw all kinds of mistakes I did look more closely for errors after your bit of constructive criticism so thank you for that. I know I get in a rush sometimes and forget to go back and fix things.

9. animegurl088- thank you

10.robster639- thank you

11. Turning Time- thank you I'm glad you love it hope you still do now that it's ended

12. xxX KeNnY BaTTouSAI Xxx – thank you

13.LilyXJames- thank you

14.Arwen-Evenstar-Elf- sorry I wasn't able to surprise you with who took Harry maybe next time.

15. Elizabeth Patil – glad you like it thank you

16. Naturally Curious- Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the surprise and I didn't think I said exactly where the information was at but oh well.

17. Fae Child 19- lucky I would like to live somewhere where I couldn't forget my homework like over a week long thanksgiving vacation when I have a chemistry project due for extra credit the day we get back and I left the information in my locker again.

18. Delilah Evans-thank you

19. jabarber69- thank you.

20. animeflunky- thank you

21. Danielle Guyette- nope not Sirius or Padfoot but close and thank you for reviewing.

22. Fantasywriter13- thank you I'm glad you like it

23. cmtaylor531- I was laughing when I wrote the part when he ran away from Minerva I think I would too if I was stuck with her for an extended period of time.

24. Black Phoenix 1968- yes you were right he named the dog after his mom that was kind of obvious though wasn't it.

25. PhantomLover07- thank you I'm glad you like it.

26. i'm a misfit – thank you

27. bookworm622- ha I like your name that's what my friends used to call me all the time, but I'm glad you like Lily I made her like my dog except he's a boy.

28. Svana- Thank you.

I'll try to get the whole story finished in the future before I post any of it or maybe write the first chapter to see if anyone's going to read it so it won't be so long in-between updates. Somehow I always tell myself this but I never actually do it… oh well at least I actually finished this one instead of letting it sit for almost two years…yeah I've been known to do that.

Sorry if I left anyone out or misspelled your name just yell at me for it and I'll fix it if I didn't say anything besides thank you or I'm glad you liked it then I couldn't really think of anything to say but I did appreciate your reviews and I'm glad that so many people liked the story I thought that maybe only one or two people would like it but it appears that twenty eight people liked it enough to review and most of you more than once so thank you and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Almost perfect oh and again HAPPY THANKSGIVING.

Oh wait sneak peak that I promised though it might change some here it is

Rewritten:

Petunia Dursley was doing what she did best, which was spying on her neighbors, but today as different she had no idea that today she was going to receive a letter that would change her life forever.

She had just picked up her Binoculars and was heading to her favorite spying place when Dudley came running in the house.

" Diddy Darling don't run in the house you'll fall and hurt yourself," called Petunia after her son's back.

" Oh Petunia let him run, he's a kid kids are supposed to run around the house and worry their parents." Said Vernon following his son up the stairs but not before yelling at Harry who was locked din his cupboard for making Dudley's breakfast explode.

A few minutes later Dudley came running back down the stairs and out the door Vernon followed close behind, " we're going out Petunia," he called, " you had better behave for your aunt boy," he called out to Harry as he walked by his cupboard.

Petunia sighed and watched her neighbors put up birthday party decorations which reminded her that Dudley's birthday was less than a week away she would have to start planning now.

WTWTDHDYDFHDFYASDFGAEGADF

A week later and Harry found himself locked in his cupboard once again for blowing up Dudley's piñata though he didn't even know how he could have done that but yet he was being punished for it anyway.

Petunia was watching her son eat the candy that wasn't destroyed in the explosion while Vernon was busy on the phone trying to explain what had happened to all of the guests at the party.

A few hours later Petunia had almost cleaned up everything and her house was almost back to the way she liked it when she heard something rapping at the window she looked up and saw a bird almost as dark as the night sky sitting outside her window.

She opened the window with shaking hands wondering what any of the freaks wanted with her.

She took the letter that the owl had and watched as it flew off she excused herself and went up to her bedroom to read it, it was from Albus Dumbledore a man that Petunia never wanted to hear from again every time she did it always brought bad news for her family first news that her sister lily was a freak, a witch, then the news that her freak of a sister had gotten herself blown up and so she was stuck with her son, and now, now what did he want.

Dear Petunia,

I know that you may not want to hear this but I thought to save you from the shock of it later. I know that you may think that it was Harry who caused your son's piñata to explode today with accidental magic at his party but it was not.

As of today your son Dudley Dursley age 8 Number 4 Privet Drive has been added onto the list to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the time comes that he is old enough to attend.

Petunia didn't even bother reading the rest of the letter she didn't want to she knew what she was going to do she was going to hide it and never speak or think about it again.


End file.
